Die andere Welt
by Charybdis77
Summary: Leserin fällt durch einen Spalt in das HP Paralleluniversum und wird zur Kollegin von Severus Snape. Wird sie jemals wieder nach Hause zurückkehren? Wird Snape seiner neuen Liebe bei der Rückkehr helfen? Pairing: SSOC, Lemon, Angst
1. Unverhofft kommt oft

Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

--- Kapitel 1: Unverhofft kommt oft ---

„AUTSCH! Verdammte Scheiße, was war denn das! Gerade war ich doch noch…"

Ja, gerade war ich doch noch zuhause gewesen und hatte mir ein Butterbrot geschmiert. Irgendwie war ich jedoch – buchstäblich – aus heiterem Himmel mitten auf einer Wiese gelandet, und zwar ziemlich unsanft auf meinem Hosenboden.

Ich sah mich um und traute meinen Augen kaum: Ein Stückchen links und nur einen Steinwurf entfernt erhob sich majestätisch die Schule für Zauberlehrlinge, Hogwarts, auf ihrem Hügel!

„Boah, ich glaub', ich steh' im Wald!"

Aber wie konnte das sein? Hogwarts, das kannte ich doch nur aus meinen Harry Potter-Büchern und aus den Kinofilmen. Also beschloß ich, die Sache näher zu betrachten und machte mich auf den Weg zur Schule.

Am großen Eingangstor angekommen zögerte ich einen Augenblick, bevor ich klopfte. _Ob die mich überhaupt so reinlassen?_ fragte ich mich und schaute an mir hinunter, denn ich trug wie jeden Tag auch heute wieder ein Military-Outfit bestehend aus einer Tarnfleckenhose, beschlagenen Springerstiefeln und einem khakifarbenen Sweater. Meine Vorliebe zu diesen Klamotten hatte mir sogar meinen Spitznamen „Camo-Babe" eingebracht. Außerdem war ich schließlich nach Zauberermaßstäben „nur" ein Normalo-Mensch, also ein Muggel. _Was soll's, ich riskiere nicht mehr als einen Anschiß._ Und so klopfte ich energisch an die Tür. Kurz darauf erhielt ich bereits eine Antwort:

„Wer da?" raspelte eine unwirsche Männerstimme hinter dem Guckfensterchen, bevor es von innen geöffnet wurde und Argus Filch seinen Kopf herausstreckte.

„Schönen guten Abend! Mein Name ist Paula Evans, würden Sie mich bitte hineinlassen?" begrüßte ich ihn freundlich trotz seines griesgrämigen Blicks.

„Was ist Ihr Anliegen?" raunzte er zurück.

„Ich – ähh – wollte mich vorstellen … Sie wissen schon – ähm – für die freie Lehrerstelle …" stotterte ich leicht errötend. Etwas Besseres fiel mir auf die Schnelle nicht ein, Spontaneität gehört nämlich nicht zu meinen Stärken.

„Freie Lehrerstelle? Ich wurde wohl mal wieder nicht informiert." brummte Filch vor sich hin. „Also gut", sagte er zu mir, „kommen Sie rein." Er öffnete die Tür und geleitete mich in die Eingangshalle.

„Die Herrschaften sind gerade zu Tisch, ich werde gleich Ihre Ankunft bekannt geben." „Wie? Was! Nein, nein, nicht nötig, das hat doch noch Zeit –" versuchte ich ihn erschrocken zurückzuhalten, aber er hatte mich bereits am Arm gepackt und mich in die Große Halle gezogen.

Plötzlich waren unzählige Augenpaare auf mich gerichtet und die Gespräche verstummten. Alle wollten sehen, wer da mitten ins Abendessen platzte.

„Professor Dumbledore, ich habe hier eine Bewerberin auf die freie Lehrerstelle: Miss Evans", krächzte Filch. Am Belegschaftstisch tauschten die Professoren ungläubige und verwunderte Blicke aus.

„Eine Bewerberin?" fragte Dumbledore, jedoch ohne ein Anzeichen von Erstaunen. „Um diese Zeit?" Er warf mir einen verschmitzten Blick zu. „Kommen Sie doch näher, Miss Evans."

Mein Kopf war zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon so rot wie eine genmanipulierte Tomate, und ich hatte noch den Spießrutenlauf durch die Halle vor mir. Steif wie ein Stecken marschierte ich den Mittelgang entlang und spürte jeden einzelnen der neugierigen Blicke der Schüler in meinem Rücken.

_Klack, klack, klack_ donnerte es in die Stille hinein. Warum hatte ich auch gerade heute die beschlagenen Stiefel an! Genau vor Albus Dumbledore blieb ich stehen, starrte ihn mit steinernem Gesicht an und schaffte es gerade noch zu sagen: „Guten Abend Professor Dumbledore! Tut mir leid wegen der späten Stunde." Er lächelte mich vielsagend an und antwortete: „Miss Evans, ich würde gerne nach dem Essen mit Ihnen über die Stelle sprechen. So lange lade ich Sie ein, am Belegschaftstisch Platz zu nehmen. Neben Professor Trelawney ist noch ein Platz frei. Ach, und falls Sie Hunger haben, zögern Sie bitte nicht und greifen Sie zu." Ich dankte ihm mit einem knappen Nicken – mehr hätte ich sowieso nicht herausgebracht – und beeilte mich, mich neben Professor Trelawney zu setzen.

Der Hunger war mir durch die Aufregung zwar vergangen, doch als mir der Duft von gebratenem Schweinelendchen verheißungsvoll in die Nase stieg, fing mein Magen an zu knurren. Schließlich hatte ich mein Butterbrot nicht mal verspeisen können, bevor es mich hierher verschlug! Ich beschloß, doch ein wenig zu essen, vielleicht würde mich das auch von den bohrenden Blicken ablenken, die mich immer noch löcherten. Meine offenkundige Konzentration aufs Essen hielt zum Glück meine Sitznachbarin davon ab, mich anzusprechen, wofür ich ihr sehr dankbar war. Kurz darauf jedoch hörte ich links von mir eine wohlbekannte schneidende Stimme:

„Soso, eine Bewerberin für die freie Stelle also …" Ich drehte mich um und sah zwei Sitze weiter den Zaubertränkemeister Severus Snape, der mich abschätzig musterte.

„So ist es – _Kollege_", gab ich mit fester Stimme zurück. Meine Aufregung hatte sich gelegt, nachdem der Geräuschpegel in der Halle wieder auf normale Lautstärke angeschwollen war, und mein übliches schnippisches Selbst war zurückgekehrt. Snape schenkte mir einen eiskalten Blick, doch ich hielt stand und erwiderte den Augenkontakt nicht minder eisig. Die anderen Professoren beobachteten amüsiert unser Blickduell. Ich verlor schließlich, weil es mir zu blöd wurde, und widmete mich kopfschüttelnd wieder meinem Abendessen.

Nach dem Dessert erhob sich Professor Dumbledore von seinem Sitz und forderte mich auf, ihm zu folgen. Die meisten Schüler waren noch nicht fertig mit ihrem Nachtisch – vielleicht sogar absichtlich, man könnte ja was verpassen – und so spürte ich wieder die neugierigen Blicke in meinem Rücken, diesmal jedoch auf dem Weg nach draußen.


	2. Der Job

Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

--- Kapitel 2: Der Job ---

„Nun, Miss Evans, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Dumbledore hatte mich in sein Büro geführt und mir den Platz ihm gegenüber angeboten. Bewundernd schaute ich mich in dem Raum um; die magische Atmosphäre, die er ausstrahlte, war deutlich zu spüren.

Abwartend blickt der Professor mich über seine Brille hinweg an. Da kam auf einmal alles aus mir herausgesprudelt:

„Professor, es tut mir unwahrscheinlich leid, dass ich einfach so hier hereingeplatzt bin. Mir ist heute etwas Unglaubliches passiert, ich bin irgendwie in ein Paralleluniversum oder so geraten! Die Existenz Ihrer Schule ist da, wo ich herkomme, reine Fiktion aus einer erfolgreichen Buchserie, in der die Abenteuer von Harry Potter beschrieben werden. In meiner Welt gibt es keine Magie.

Das Letzte, an das ich mich erinnere, ist, daß ich zuhause in meiner Küche stand und mir ein Butterbrot schmierte. Im nächsten Augenblick knallte ich auf der Wiese vor Hogwarts auf meinen – auf meine vier Buchstaben.

Ich bin überhaupt keine Lehrerin, wie Sie sich bestimmt schon gedacht haben, mir ist nur keine bessere Ausrede eingefallen, um bei Ihnen Einlaß zu erlangen. Ich hoffe, Sie sind mir nicht böse.

Bitte, können Sie mir helfen, wieder nach Hause zurückzukehren?"

Erwartungsvoll blickte ich Dumbledore an, der während meiner Erklärung nachdenklich die Lippen geschürzt hatte. Nach einer Weile unbehaglichen Schweigens sagte er leise:

„Miss Evans, ich kann Ihnen leider nicht helfen. Mir ist zwar die Existenz dieser Vorfälle bekannt, das heißt der Fall durch eine Verbindungstür zwischen zwei parallelen Universen, so etwas passiert aber äußerst selten. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, von einem Vorfall während meiner Zeit in Hogwarts davon gehört zu haben.

Ich fürchte, Sie müssen sich damit abfinden, hier gelandet zu sein – zumindest fürs erste. Ich werde versuchen, Informationen zu sammeln, vielleicht findet sich doch noch eine Lösung."

Meine Augen waren immer größer geworden, und jetzt glitzerten sogar Tränen darin. _Nichts da, Du bist doch sonst auch keine Heulsuse!_ wies ich mich innerlich zurecht.

Dumbledore sprach bereits weiter: „Da Sie schon einmal da sind, würde ich vorschlagen, Sie nehmen die freie Stelle an, auf die Sie sich beworben haben." Er lächelte mich an, als ich ihn verwirrt anstarrte. „Aber –" Er unterbrach mich: „Da Sie ein Muggel sind, böte sich an, ein neues Fach im Lehrplan einzuführen: _Dealing with Muggles_. Sie würden Ihren Schülern – und vielleicht auch Ihren Kollegen – beibringen, wie die Welt der Muggel funktioniert. Was halten Sie davon?"

Mein Mund klappte nacheinander auf und wieder zu, das musste ich erst einmal verdauen. „Darüber muß ich kurz nachdenken", sagte ich abwesend. Mein Bauch hatte mir die Entscheidung jedoch schon abgenommen: Was sollte ich sonst anfangen in dieser Welt mit nichts als den Kleidern auf meinem Leib, meiner Kreditkarte und meinem MP3-Player?

„Ich nehme das Angebot an."

Dumbledores Lächeln wurde noch breiter, und er nickte mir aufmunternd zu: „Das freut mich sehr! Da wir nun Kollegen sind, würde ich es begrüßen, wenn Sie mich Albus nennen."

Ich grinste ihn breit an: „Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Albus! Ich muß aber im Gegenzug darauf bestehen, dass Sie mich von nun an mit meinem Vornamen Paula ansprechen."

Albus ließ ein kleines Lachen vernehmen und meinte verschmitzt: „Aber gerne! Um nun zum organisatorischen Teil zu kommen: Welchem Haus möchtest Du angehören, Paula?" Darüber musste ich nur eine Sekunde nachdenken: „Slytherin!" gab ich als Antwort zurück. Der Professor nickte anerkennend und sagte: „Dein direkter Vorgesetzter wird von nun an Severus Snape sein. Ich werde ihn sofort rufen, damit er Dich in die Dungeons begleitet und Dir Dein Quartier zeigt." Mit diesen Worten machte er eine klitzekleine Bewegung mit seiner Hand, die ich fast nicht wahrnahm.

Ich freute mich schon auf das Gesicht von Snape, wenn er mich als neue Kollegin begrüßen sollte.

Albus sprach schon weiter: „Außerdem müssen wir festlegen, wann Deine Stunden beginnen sollen. Am besten fängst Du bei den Erstkläßlern an, um Dich an Deine neue Aufgabe zu gewöhnen. Wir werden wöchentliche Status-Meetings abhalten und den Unterrichtsplan festklopfen."

Da fiel mir plötzlich ein: „Albus, ich brauche Materialien zum Vorbereiten meines Unterrichts. Und viel wichtiger: Ich brauche neue Klamotten und kosmetische Artikel und Schuhe und so weiter! Ich habe doch nichts mitgebracht aus meiner Welt!" Erneut stahl sich ein Grinsen auf das Gesicht des Professors: „Dann schlage ich vor, Du gehst morgen als erstes einkaufen, am besten –" In diesem Augenblick kam Severus Snape zur Tür hereingerauscht.

„Albus, Du hast mich gerufen?" Sein Blick fiel auf mich und er blieb mit aufgerissenen Augen wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Severus, darf ich vorstellen, Deine neue Kollegin Paula Evans. Sie wird Deinem Haus angehören und ein neues Fach unterrichten: _Dealing with Muggles_."

Ich stand auf und reichte Severus höflich meine Hand: „Guten Abend Professor Snape, freut mich, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen." Snape ignorierte meine Begrüßung, stattdessen starrte er mich nur fassungslos an.

„Du bist ab heute ihr Vorgesetzter, Severus. Bitte zeige ihr die Dungeons und ihr Quartier. Ich bin sicher, Du wirst ein nettes Plätzchen für Paula finden", fügte Albus schmunzelnd hinzu. „Ach, und noch etwas: Paula muß dringend ihre wichtigsten Utensilien einkaufen. Was hältst Du davon, ihr zu helfen und sie in die nächste Muggelstadt zu begleiten? Bei der Gelegenheit kann sie Dir gleich eine Einführung in ihr neues Fach geben."

„Gar nichts halte ich davon!" murmelte Severus säuerlich, laut sagte er jedoch: „Miss Evans, bitte folgen Sie mir." Mit einem kurzen Nicken verabschiedete er sich von Dumbledore, und schon war er durch die Tür verschwunden. Ich konnte noch ein schnelles „Danke, Albus!" über meine Schulter rufen, dann mußte ich mich beeilen, um meinen brandneuen Vorgesetzten wieder einzuholen.

Ohne jegliche Konversation liefen wir schnellen Schrittes durch die Schule in Richtung der Dungeons. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, weil ich mir Severus Snape vorstellte, eine Unmenge Einkaufstüten schleppend und mir in den nächsten Karstadt folgend – oder eher in den nächsten Woolworth.

Als wir fast da waren, richtete Severus das Wort doch noch an mich. Mit einer Stimme, mit der man Stahl hätte schneiden können fragte er: „Miss Evans, wieso um alles in der Welt wollen Sie ausgerechnet _meinem_ Haus angehören!" Ich blieb von seiner Härte unbeeindruckt, schließlich war ich eine Kollegin, keine Schülerin. „Das werde ich Ihnen bei Gelegenheit erklären – oder vielmehr _zeigen_", sagte ich einfach, und wir liefen ohne eine weiteres Wort weiter bis zum Professorenflügel des Hauses Slytherin.

„Hier ist Ihr Quartier", verkündete Snape knapp, als wir vor einer magisch verschlossenen Tür standen. Der Professor holte seinen Zauberstab aus den Falten seines weiten Umhangs, machte eine kleine Bewegung damit und murmelte etwas für mich Unverständliches. Die Tür öffnete sich und gab den Blick in ein geräumiges, aber ziemlich dunkles Zimmer frei. Snape produzierte mißgelaunt eine _Nach Ihnen_-Geste, also ging ich zuerst in den Raum hinein, Severus folgte mir mit einigen Schritten Abstand.

„Dort hinten rechts in das Bad, links neben dem Bett geht es in einen begehbaren Kleiderschrank. Ich lasse Sie jetzt allein", erklärte er mürrisch und wandte sich bereits um. „Professor, einen Moment noch, bitte!" rief ich und holte ihn an der Tür ein. „Wo ist Ihr Quartier?"

Er starrte mich an und überlegte offenbar, ob er mir darauf antworten sollte. „Ich kenne mich hier nicht aus und brauche eine Anlaufstelle, falls ich etwas brauche", erläuterte ich meine Frage. Snape schaute schlecht gelaunt drein und antwortete: „Also schön, mein Quartier liegt genau neben Ihrem, die nächste Tür den Flur hinunter. Wenn ich mich jetzt verabschieden dürfte, ich habe noch eine Menge Arbeit!"

„Eine Sache noch: Wie soll ich die Tür das nächste Mal aufbekommen, ich kann schließlich nicht zaubern." Der Professor rollte genervt mit seinen Augen und zog seinen Zauberstab wieder hervor. „Ich werde einen Zauber sprechen, der nur Sie durch diese Tür lassen wird –" „Sie sollten auch hereinkommen können", unterbrach ich ihn, „falls mir hier drin etwas passiert…" Ohne ein weiteres Wort belegte er die Tür mit einem neuen Zauber und ging in sein Quartier.

Ich ging in mein neues Zimmer zurück und warf mich erstmal auf das riesige Bett. _Wie viele Leute haben hierauf wohl schon Sex gehabt?_ Ging es mir durch den Kopf und ich musste kichern. Erst jetzt realisierte ich, wie spät es sein mußte und wie müde ich eigentlich war. Nach einer kurzen Inspektion des Bades und der Toilette und einem mäßig erfolgreichen Versuch, mit Wasser und Zeigefinger meine Zähne sauber zu bekommen, entledigte ich mich meiner Kleider und schlüpfte nackt unter die kuschelige Bettdecke. _Morgen muß ich unbedingt ein paar T-Shirts zum Schlafen kaufen_, dachte ich noch, dann war ich schon eingeschlafen.


	3. Dealing with Severus

Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

--- Kapitel 3: Dealing with Severus ---

Am nächsten Morgen, es war Samstag, wurde ich von lautem Klopfen und energischem Rufen geweckt. „Miss Evans! Wenn Sie nicht sofort antworten, komme ich herein!" Und bevor ich die Augen richtig geöffnet hatte, stürmte Severus Snape mit einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck in mein Zimmer, blieb jedoch bei meinem Anblick wie angewurzelt und mit offenem Mund stehen.

Schlaftrunken hob ich den Kopf, rieb mir die Augen und gähnte: „Was ist denn jetzt los? Brennt's irgendwo?" Erst danach bemerkte ich, dass ich bis zum Bauchnabel aufgedeckt war und Severus wie versteinert auf meinen nackten Oberkörper starrte. Als routinierte Saunagängerin störten mich die Blicke auf meinem nackten Körper normalerweise wenig, Severus' offenkundiges Starren jedoch ließ mich leicht erröten und ich zog meine Bettdecke höher.

„Miss Evans", flüsterte er mit einer nie gekannten Sanftheit und setzte sich auf meine Bettkante, „so etwas Wunderschönes ist mir schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr untergekommen! Darf ich es noch einmal sehen?" fragte er mich und streckte seine Hand aus, um meine rechte Schulter zu berühren. Jetzt erst begriff ich, dass er nicht auf meine nackten Brüste, sondern auf meine Tätowierung gestarrt hatte. Ich setzte mich auf, ließ die Bettdecke nach unten gleiten und offenbarte ihm die große Schlange, die sich vom linken Schulterblatt über meine rechte Schulter und um meine rechte Brust wand, nach hinten auf meinen Rücken glitt und ihren Kopf mit geöffnetem Maul und den langen Giftzähnen in Richtung meines Allerwertesten streckte. Geistesabwesend folgte Severus zärtlich mit seinen Fingern dem Verlauf der Schlange, so daß ich unter seiner Berührung erschauerte. „Es ist eine Viper, nicht wahr?" murmelte er bewundernd. „Jetzt weiß ich, warum Sie zum Haus Slytherin gehören wollten." Plötzlich schien er zu sich zu kommen und zog erschrocken seine Hand zurück. Ich bedeckte mich wieder, weil ich spürte, daß ihm die Situation unangenehm war. Ein kurzes, peinliches Schweigen breitete sich zwischen uns aus.

Schnell hatte sich der Professor aber wieder gefangen. Er erhob sich, schritt zur Tür und ließ in seinem üblichen Tonfall vernehmen: „Mein eigentliches Anliegen war, Sie zu wecken. Die Frühstückszeit ist bald vorüber. Nach dem Frühstück dürfen Sie mich abholen, um Ihre lästigen Einkäufe zu erledigen." Und schon war er wieder aus der Tür gerauscht.

Ich konnte mich nur dürftig waschen, weil kein einziges Stück Seife in meinem Quartier zu finden war. Zumindest konnte ich mein in alle Richtungen abstehendes kurzes Haar mit etwas Wasser bändigen und machte mich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Wenn nicht einige Slytherin Schüler vor mir gewesen wären, hätte ich mich heillos verlaufen, doch so fand ich den Weg noch rechtzeitig vor Ende der Frühstückszeit. Mittlerweile hatte ich ordentlichen Hunger bekommen und langte herzhaft zu.

Nachdem ich mir den Bauch mit Kaffee und Brötchen vollgeschlagen hatte, machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Snapes Quartier. Ich hatte noch nicht richtig geklopft, da öffnete er bereits die Tür. Über seine übliche Kleidung hatte er einen langen Reiseumhang gelegt und war offensichtlich bereit, mit mir einkaufen zu gehen. Ich musterte ihn von oben bis unten und bemerkte: „Werter Kollege, so können Sie auf keinen Fall in die Muggelstadt." Snape hob indigniert eine Augenbraue und konterte: „Und welches Outfit schlagen Sie stattdessen vor, werte _Kollegin_?" Das letzte Wort betonte er besonders verächtlich, aber ich ignorierte seine Ausfälligkeit. „Wenn Sie gestatten, würde ich gerne hereinkommen und mir ihren Kleiderschrank ansehen, dann kann ich Ihnen besser helfen", antwortete ich ruhig.

Mit einem abfälligen Schnauben ließ Snape mich in sein Quartier ein und führte mich durch sein recht gemütliches Wohnzimmer mit dem großen Kamin und durch das kleine Schlafgemach bis zum Kleiderschrank, der begehbar war wie auch mein eigener. Ich durchstöberte alle seine – ausnahmslos schwarzen – Klamotten und konnte erwartungsgemäß nichts finden, was für einen Besuch in der Muggelstadt passend gewesen wäre. Resigniert drehte ich mich zum Professor um und meinte: „Es ist nichts passendes dabei. Ich habe da aber eine andere Idee: Können Sie sich selbst neue Kleidung an den Leib zaubern? Ich dachte an einen Rollkragenpullover, Jeans und Turnschuhe – und bitte nicht alles in schwarz", fügte ich lächelnd hinzu. Severus richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sich selbst und stand plötzlich in komplett neuer Kleidung da. Ich pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne und sagte ohne nachzudenken: „Wow, sehr cool! Sie sehen wirklich sexy aus in so einer Bootcut Jeans, die sollten Sie öfter …." Verlegen klappte ich meinen vorlauten Mund zu. Täuschte ich mich, oder hatte meine Aussage Severus eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht getrieben? Ich überging die Situation schnell und bat ihn, sein Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz zurückzubinden.

„Jetzt sehen Sie überhaupt nicht mehr aus wie ein Zauberer! Wollen wir los?" „Nach Ihnen, werte _Kollegin_."

Wir traten durch das große Eingangstor und gelangten auf eine Straße Richtung Süden. „Professor, wie weit ist es überhaupt bis zur nächsten Stadt?" fragte ich. „Jedenfalls zu weit zum Laufen", antwortete er knapp, „in Kürze verlassen wir das Schulgelände, dann werden wir apparieren." Ich sog scharf die Luft ein und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Ängstlich starrte ich ihn an, als er sich zu mir umdrehte und mich fragend anblickte. „Ich habe noch nie appariert, und danach zu urteilen, was ich darüber gelesen habe, ist es wahrlich kein Spaß!" stieß ich hervor. Snape blickte mich verärgert an und erwiderte: „Stellen Sie sich nicht so an, Miss Evans! Ich bin ja bei Ihnen." Mein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht länger verängstigt, sondern vielmehr verdutzt. Sorgte er sich etwa um mich?

Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf und folgte Snape, bis er mir gebot, mich ihm genau gegenüber zu stellen. „Näher … noch näher …ja, so ist es gut." Unsere Gesichter berührten sich fast – Severus war nur ein paar Zentimeter größer als ich – er vermied es jedoch, mich anzuschauen. „So, jetzt halten Sie sich an mir fest –" ich griff halbherzig mit einer Hand nach seinem rechten Arm – „Nein, fester, sonst verliere ich Sie noch auf dem Weg!" Unschlüssig zog ich meine Hand zurück und blickte ihn verlegen an. Kurzerhand umschlang er mich mit beiden Armen und drückte mich so fest an sich, dass ich fast keine Luft mehr bekam. „He! Ich –" Im nächsten Moment preßte ein ungeheurer Druck sämtliche Luft aus meinen Lungen. Meine Augen implodierten beinahe innerhalb meines Schädels und ich riß meinen Mund zu einem stummen Schrei weit auf.

„Wir sind da!" hörte ich Severus' Feststellung nur aus weiter Ferne. Ich kollabierte in seinen Armen und wurde ohnmächtig. _Toll, du schindest wirklich Eindruck bei Deinem Vorgesetzten!_ war das Letzte, das ich dachte, bevor alles um mich herum in Schwärze versank.

„… ist alles in Ordnung? Miss Evans, hören Sie mich?" Bevor ich meine Augen aufschlagen konnte, spürte ich, wie Severus meine Augenlider anhob und vorsichtig meine Wange tätschelte. Ich bewegte meine Lippen langsam und hauchte: „Was ist nur passiert?" Langsam kehrten meine Lebensgeister zurück und ich schlug meine Augen auf. Severus kniete direkt über mir und schaute mich besorgt an, als ich aber zu mir kam, stand er sofort auf und setzte wieder seine übliche mißgelaunte Miene auf. „Los jetzt, wir sind spät dran."

Wir waren in einer kleinen Sackgasse appariert, die von Bäumen und Gebüsch umgeben war. Gemeinsam machten wir uns auf den Weg und gelangten nach einer kleinen Weile tatsächlich in so etwas wie eine Mini-Fußgängerzone. Severus schien sich unter so vielen Muggeln nicht sehr wohl zu fühlen und rückte etwas näher zu mir, woraufhin ich ihm süffisant zuraunte: „Stellen Sie sich nicht so an, Professor! Ich bin ja bei Ihnen." Er bedachte mich mit einem vernichtenden Blick und nahm wieder seinen Sicherheitsabstand ein.

So schnell wie möglich und ohne jegliche Anproben kaufte ich wahllos Klamotten, Schuhe und Unterwäsche ein, sowie alle kosmetischen Artikel, die ich brauchte. Zum Glück hatte ich meine Kreditkarte immer einstecken und konnte problemlos bezahlen. _Was passiert jetzt mit meiner Kreditkartenrechnung? _fragte ich mich. _Wird die etwa zu der Paula Evans in dieser Realität geschickt? Na, die wird sich wundern!_

Schon nach einer Stunde war ich zufrieden und wir machten uns auf den Weg zurück zu der kleinen Sackgasse, um zurück zur Schule zu apparieren.

Diesmal ergriff ich die Initiative und umarmte ihn fest, bevor wir zurück apparierten. Da ich nun wußte, was auf mich zukam, wurde ich bei der Ankunft zum Glück nicht wieder ohnmächtig, ich hielt Severus jedoch etwas zu lange fest umschlungen, weil ich nicht bemerkt hatte, dass wir schon angekommen waren. „Ahem" räusperte er sich und bedachte mich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Ich ließ ihn los und meinte beiläufig: „Ach, sind wir schon da? Das ging aber schnell", drehte mich unbefangen von ihm weg und marschierte Richtung Schule.


	4. Der Wochenplan

Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

--- Kapitel 4: Der Wochenplan ---

Vor meinem Quartier angekommen, drehte ich mich zu Snape um und meinte lächelnd: „Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, meine Körperhygiene ist seit gestern etwas zu kurz gekommen, das will ich nun nachholen. Aber wir können später gerne zusammen zum Mittagessen gehen, was meinen Sie?" Severus schürzte die Lippen und gab zurück: „Meinetwegen, Sie finden den Weg ja doch nicht alleine!" Dann fügte er weniger aggressiv hinzu: „Ich hole Sie gegen Mittag ab."

In meinem Zimmer angekommen, leerte ich meine neuen Errungenschaften auf dem Bett aus und sortierte sie in meinem Schrank ein. Ich freute mich schon auf die heiße Dusche, die ich danach nehmen würde. Endlich konnte ich mich meiner Kleidung entledigen und schlüpfte, mit Duschgel, Rasierzeug und Zahnbürste bewaffnet, in die großzügige Kabine. Ich genoß das heiße Naß auf meinem Körper und nahm mir viel Zeit für meine Pflegemaßnahmen.

Nachdenklich betrachtete ich meine Tätowierung, an der das Wasser abperlte wie von einer echten Schlange. _‚So etwas Wunderschönes ist mir schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr untergekommen' hatte er gesagt. Ob er wirklich nur die Schlange meinte?_ sinnierte ich vor mich hin und ertappte mich erschrocken dabei, dass mich ein gutes Gefühl durchströmt hatte, als er mich fast nackt gesehen hatte. _Wie er wohl unter seiner schwarzen Robe aussieht?_ Ich wischte meine Gedanken beiseite und stieg aus der Dusche.

Ich stand noch in meiner neuen Unterwäsche im Bad und trug Deodorant auf meine frisch rasierten Achseln auf, als jemand laut gegen die Tür klopfte. Ich rief: „Herein!", und Severus öffnete die Tür. Als er mich sah, wandte er sich diskret ab, aber nicht ohne einen letzten Blick auf meine Tätowierung zu werfen.

„Ist es denn schon Mittag?" fragte ich verwundert, ich hätte nicht vermutet, so viel Zeit in der Dusche verbracht zu haben. „Nein, aber Professor Dumbledore möchte uns beide vor dem Essen sehen", erwiderte Snape. „In Ordnung, ich brauche aber noch ein paar Minuten. Setzen Sie sich doch", lud ich ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Bett ein. „Danke", flüsterte er und ließ sich steif auf der Bettkante nieder.

Wieder war er leicht errötet, und ich stellte mich genau vor ihn hin, stemmte meine Hände in die Hüften und fragte: „Ist alles in Ordnung? Sie haben so einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck." Er hob den Blick und sagte gepreßt: „Nein, nein, ich fühle mich gut, ich bin nur nicht gewohnt, daß jemand eine derartige … Freizügigkeit mir gegenüber an den Tag legt." Da mußte ich herzhaft lachen und versicherte ihm, daß es mir niemals peinlich sei, in Unterwäsche vor einen Mann zu stehen, egal, ob dieser Mann Severus Snape heißt oder nicht. Diese Bemerkung schien ihm nicht zu gefallen, denn er setzte wieder seine undurchdringliche Miene auf und entgegnete kühl: „Wenn das so ist, können wir ja los." Mein Lachen erstarb, wortlos drehte ich mich um und schlüpfte in eine Jeans, einen Sweater und Turnschuhe.

„_Jetzt_ können wir los!"

Wortlos wie immer stürmten wir durch die vielen Gänge der Schule, bis wir vor dem Eingang zu Albus Dumbledores Büro standen. Severus murmelte: „_Macadamia-Cookie!_" und der Zugang öffnete sich. Der Direktor wartete bereits auf uns und begrüßte uns mit einem entwaffnenden Lächeln: „Severus! Paula! Ich freue mich, euch zu sehen. Ich hoffe, ihr habt euch schon etwas aneinander gewöhnt", fügte er mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu, woraufhin Snape nur mit einem abfälligen Schnauben reagierte.

„Paula, ich habe hier Deinen Wochenplan, Du wirst zunächst insgesamt drei Wochenstunden Deines neuen Fachs unterrichten, und zwar in einer ersten Klasse." Er überreichte mir eine Pergamentrolle mit einem tabellarischen Wochenplan darauf. „Weiterhin", fuhr er fort, „möchte ich, daß Du zweimal in der Woche den Unterrichtsstunden Deines Vorgesetzten beisitzt, um Deine didaktischen, pädagogischen und organisatorischen Fähigkeiten zu schulen." Bei diesen Worten weiteten sich Snapes Augen. „Du hast doch nichts dagegen, Severus, oder?" fügte Albus verschmitzt hinzu. „Im Gegenzug wirst Du, Severus, einmal in der Woche Beisitzer in Paulas Unterricht sein, und mit ihr hinterher Tips und Verbesserungsvorschläge diskutieren." Severus bekam seinen Mund nicht mehr zu, entsetzt entgegnete er: „Albus! Dafür habe ich wirklich keine Zeit! Ich habe momentan schon genug Arbeit!" Dumbledore hob seinen Zeigefinger und sagte: „Nun, dann wird Paula Dir einige Deiner Arbeiten abnehmen." Lächelnd fügte er hinzu: „Ihr werdet euch schon arrangieren."

Mit gemischten Gefühlen verließ ich Dumbledores Büro. Severus war so vor den Kopf gestoßen, daß er mich wortlos mit zur großen Halle zerrte und mich ohne eines Blickes zu würdigen an meinem Stuhl stehenließ. Ich nahm neben Professor Trelawney Platz und pickte ohne Appetit in meinem Essen. _So eng soll ich mit Severus zusammenarbeiten? Na, wenn das mal gut geht … er scheint Albus' Einmischung in seinen Unterricht und seine Arbeit nicht besonders zu begrüßen._ Kurzerhand fasste ich einen Entschluß: „Professor Trelawney? Würden Sie mir bitte einen Gefallen tun und mit mir den Platz tauschen? Ich habe noch etwas Wichtiges mit Professor Snape zu besprechen." Mit ihren durch die Brillengläser riesenhaft vergrößerten Augen blickte sie mich an und flüsterte mir vorsichtig ins Ohr: „Nichts lieber als das, meine Teure! Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne dauerhaft mit Ihnen tauschen – es ist mir kein Vergnügen, neben dem alten Miesepeter sitzen zu müssen." Grinsend stand ich auf, und wir tauschten die Sitze.

Ich hatte mich noch nicht wieder hingesetzt, hörte ich schon meinen neuen Nachbarn mit seidiger Schärfe flüstern: „Bekommen Sie nicht genug von meiner Anwesenheit, Miss Evans, so daß Sie sich schon neben mich setzen müssen?" „Hören Sie, Professor", lenkte ich ein, „wir werden in Zukunft viel Zeit miteinander verbringen – müssen", fügte ich hinzu. „Ich wurde genauso wenig gefragt wie Sie, ob mir das paßt. Mir ist eine gute Zusammenarbeit mit Ihnen dennoch wichtig, ich will nicht mit Ihnen streiten. Lassen Sie uns doch das Beste daraus machen", ich legte meine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel und schenkte ihm ein süßes Lächeln, „wer weiß, vielleicht haben wir ja sogar Spaß daran…" Mit einem wütenden Blick wandte er sich von mir ab und beschäftigte sich mit seinem Dessert. Ich nahm meine Hand von seinem Bein und tat es ihm gleich. Daß ich das leichte Zittern bemerkt hatte, das durch seinen Körper fuhr, als meine Finger seinen Oberschenkel berührten, ließ ich mir nicht anmerken.

Nach dem Essen begleitete er mich wortlos zu seinem Quartier und bat mich stumm hinein. „Ich werde Ihnen erklären, welche Arbeiten Sie mir abnehmen können", meinte er freudlos und fügte zischend hinzu: „Jetzt, wo ich Ihnen einen Teil meiner kostbaren Zeit opfern muß!" _Das kann ja heiter werden._ Ich seufzte tief und sagte leise: „Ich sagte doch bereits –" „Ich weiß, was Sie gesagt haben!" presste er wütend zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. „Das heißt nicht, daß ich dieselbe Meinung teile, nicht wahr?"

Plötzlich war mein Geduldsfaden gerissen: „Verdammt, ich kann auch nichts dafür!" schrie ich ihm aufgebracht ins Gesicht. „Ich wäre auch lieber Zuhause in meinem gewohnten Alltag, würde meine Katzen streicheln und mein Geld mit etwas verdienen, was ich gelernt habe!" Vor Wut liefen mir die Tränen übers Gesicht. „Aber _fuck it_, jetzt bin ich eben hier gelandet – und soll ich Ihnen was verraten? Ich werde verflucht noch mal das Beste daraus machen!" Kochend vor Enttäuschung und Zorn drehte ich mich auf der Stelle um und stürmte aus Snapes Quartier.

Auf einmal brach die Ausweglosigkeit meiner Situation über mich herein. Hilflos warf ich mich auf mein Bett und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf. _Ich gehöre einfach nicht hierher! Werde ich jemals wieder nach Hause kommen? _„Dieser Idiot!"_ Warum macht er mir alles noch schwerer als es schon ist!_ Ich war so sehr mit mir und meinem Kummer beschäftigt, daß ich das zaghafte Klopfen an der Tür nicht bemerkte. Als ich auf einmal den Hauch einer Berührung auf meinem bebenden Rücken spürte, fuhr ich vor Schreck zusammen und drehte mich um. Severus saß auf der Bettkante und hatte gerade seine Hand zurückgezogen, als hätte er einen elektrischen Schlag von mir bekommen. Ich starrte ihn mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht an.

„Ich – es tut mir leid" brachte er zustande zu sagen, "ich habe mir nicht besonders viel Mühe gegen, mich in Ihre Situation zu versetzen." Er zögerte kurz und sprach dann weiter: "Im Grunde bewundere ich Sie, wie Sie es schaffen, Ihren Optimismus zu behalten." Meiner Kehle entfloh erneut ein Schluchzen, diesmal aber aus Freude über seine Einsicht. Ich setzte mich auf und flüchtete mich in seine Arme, die mich fest umschlossen. Weinend vergrub ich mein Gesicht in seiner Schulter, während er meinen zitternden Körper langsam wiegte.

Als ich mich beruhigt hatte, löste ich mich aus seiner Umarmung und wischte mir die Augen. „Sehen Sie mal, jetzt hab' ich Ihr Hemd ganz naß gemacht", meinte ich lachend und zeigte auf seine Schulter, an der ich mich gerade ausgeweint hatte. Stirnrunzelnd blickte er nach rechts unten und verkündete dann mit einem schiefen Lächeln: „Ich würde sagen, es gibt Schlimmeres." Auf einmal wurde er ernst und sagte leise: „Paula, ich hoffe, Du nimmst meine Entschuldigung an –" „Shhh" unterbrach ich ihn und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du brauchst nichts mehr zu sagen", flüsterte ich, „vergeben und vergessen." Stille breitete sich zwischen uns aus, während wir in den Augen des anderen versanken. „Ich bin froh, daß Du zu mir gekommen bist", hauchte ich schließlich und legte meine Hand auf seine Brust.

Severus riß sich von meinen Augen los und stand abrupt auf. „Ich muß jetzt gehen", stieß er hervor, „kommen Sie bitte später in mein Quartier, damit ich Sie in Ihre Arbeiten einweisen kann, Miss Evans." Mit diesen Worten ließ er mein Zimmer und mich mit einem großen Fragezeichen auf meinem Gesicht zurück.


	5. Jede Menge Arbeit

Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

--- Kapitel 5: Jede Menge Arbeit ---

Unschlüssig stand ich vor Snapes Tür und wußte nicht, ob ich klopfen oder lieber wieder gehen sollte. Noch immer wühlten mich die jüngsten Ereignisse innerlich auf. Die Entscheidung wurde mir abgenommen, als Severus die Tür öffnete und beim Hinausgehen beinahe mit mir zusammengestoßen wäre. „Miss Evans! Wollten Sie etwa zu mir?" fragte er schneidend. „Gerade wollte ich klopfen, Professor", entgegnete ich defensiv, „wir wollten doch über die Arbeiten sprechen, die ich Ihnen abnehmen soll." Bewußt wählte ich eine förmliche Anrede. Er musterte er mich abschätzig und fauchte: „Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg zu Professor Dumbledore." Mürrisch preßte er seine Lippen zusammen und überlegte offenbar, ob er die folgenden Worte tatsächlich sagen sollte: „Warum nehmen Sie nicht in meinem Wohnzimmer Platz und warten auf mich? Ich bin sofort wieder zurück!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ er mich stehen und ich blickte ihm mit offenem Mund hinterher.

_Warum eigentlich nicht?_ dachte ich mit einem imaginären Schulterzucken und betrat scheu Snapes Privaträume. Neugierig sah ich mich um und ging langsam zum Bücherregal, das an der rechten Wand stand. Ich ließ meine Fingerspitzen über die Bücherrücken gleiten, während ich die Titel überflog. _Nur Fachbücher, kein einziger Roman_, ging es mir durch den Kopf. Ich wandte mich um und schritt zu dem Schreibtisch, der an der angrenzenden Wand neben dem Kamin stand. Hier stapelten sich Berge von Pergamentrollen und Büchern. Ich wollte nicht darin schnüffeln und ging deshalb weiter zum benachbarten Schlafzimmer.

Leise öffnete ich die Tür und betrachtete den kleinen Raum genauer als es mir heute Vormittag möglich gewesen war. Snapes Bett war genauso großzügig bemessen wie mein eigenes, und die Laken waren sorgfältig geglättet worden. Neben dem Bett stand ein kleiner Nachttisch mit einer Schublade, auf dem bis auf eine Kerze nichts stand. Ich konnte meine Neugier nicht mehr zurückhalten und schlich auf das Tischchen zu. Zitternd streckte ich meine Hand nach dem Griff aus und hielt erschrocken inne. _War da gerade ein Geräusch?_ dachte ich mit angehaltenem Atem, mein Herz klopfte mir bis zum Hals. Einige Augenblicke verharrte ich in dieser Position, bis ich sicher war, mich verhört zu haben. Langsam umfaßte ich den Knauf und wollte die Schublade gerade herausziehen, als ich hörte, wie Severus die Eingangstür öffnete.

In Panik überlegte ich, was ich tun sollte, da fiel mir die rettende Idee ein. Unbefangen schritt ich aus dem Zimmer und sagte fröhlich: „Ah, da sind Sie ja wieder – ich mußte kurz Ihr Badezimmer aufsuchen, ich hoffe, das war in Ordnung", fügte ich scheinheilig hinzu. Snapes Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er betrachtete mich argwöhnisch. „Wollen wir jetzt über die Arbeiten sprechen?" fragte ich freundlich. Severus wischte seinen Argwohn mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung beiseite und bat mich, auf einem der beiden Sessel vor dem Kamin Platz zu nehmen. Während ich mich setzte, wühlte er in seinen Unterlagen auf dem Schreibtisch und legte einige Bücher und Pergamentrollen beiseite. Schließlich packte er den Stapel, knallte ihn mir auf den Schoß und ließ sich in den freien Sessel fallen.

„Die Unterlagen, die ich Ihnen gegeben habe, müssen durchgearbeitet werden, und zwar brauche ich eine Zusammenfassung aller Texte und Formeln, die sich auf einen bestimmten Zaubertrank mit dem Namen _Obarmo_" beziehen. Neugierig blätterte ich in einem der Bücher und fragte: „In Ordnung. Bis wann?" „So schnell wie möglich!" schnauzte er mich an. Jedoch ging ich nicht auf seine schlechte Laune ein: „Wie wäre es Montag in einer Woche?" „Meinetwegen." Ich erhob mich und meinte sachlich: „Wäre das dann alles?" Snape würdigte mich keines Blickes und knurrte bloß: „Das wäre alles, Miss Evans!" So verließ ich Snapes Privaträume und kehrte in mein eigenes Quartier zurück.

Ich wuchtete die Unterlagen, die er mir gegeben hatte, auf meinen Schreibtisch und setzte mich auf den dazugehörigen Stuhl. Es war bereits später Nachmittag und bald würde es Abendessen geben. _Typisch Mann! Erst läßt er seinen Beschützerinstinkt raushängen und dann tut er so, als wäre nichts gewesen! _dachte ich mißmutig. Ich schlug das erste Buch auf und blätterte darin, bis ich einen Absatz über den besagten Zaubertrank fand. In einer der Schubladen des Schreibtisches fand ich leere Pergamentrollen, Tinte und eine Feder, und ich begann, den Absatz zusammenzufassen. Da ich vorher noch nie mit einer echten Feder geschrieben hatte, sah mein Pergament entsprechend aus: Voller Tintentropfen und Kratzer. _Nächste Woche muß ich unbedingt Papier und Kugelschreiber besorgen_, dachte ich und gähnte herzhaft. _Hier drin ist es so schummrig, da wird man glatt um vier Uhr nachmittags todmüde!_

Nach einer langen Weile – ich hatte bereits zwei Pergamentrollen vollgekritzelt – klopfte es an meine Tür. „Miss Evans", hörte ich Severus von draußen rufen, „ich gehe jetzt zum Abendessen." Ich legte meine Feder beiseite und rief: „Einen Augenblick, ich komme mit!" Ich schlüpfte in meine Turnschuhe, die ich vorher ausgezogen hatte, und öffnete meine Tür. Severus stand mit hochgezogener Augenbraue da und wartete auf mich. Ohne ein Wort zu sprechen liefen wir zur Großen Halle und nahmen nebeneinander am Lehrertisch Platz. Einsilbig nahmen wir unsere Mahlzeit ein und kehrten ebenso stumm zu unseren Quartieren zurück. Bevor ich in meinem Zimmer verschwand, brach ich das Schweigen und sagte über meine Schulter: „Vielen Dank, daß Sie mich abgeholt haben, Professor. Ich hätte das Essen sonst verpaßt." „Keine Ursache", war alles, was ich zur Antwort bekam.

Mittlerweile war es so dunkel in meinem Zimmer geworden, daß ich es aufgab, weiterzuarbeiten. Es standen zwar eine Menge Kerzen herum, doch ich als Nichtraucherin hatte kein Feuerzeug dabei, und nach nebenan gehen und Snape darum bitten, die Kerzen zu entzünden, wollte ich auch nicht. Statt dessen ging ich ins Bad und machte mich bettfertig. Mit einem XXL T-Shirt bekleidet schlüpfte ich unter die Decke, streckte mich und ließ den Tag vor meinem inneren Auge Revue passieren. Mein letzter Gedanke, bevor ich erschöpft einschlief, galt der hageren Silhouette eines schwarz gekleideten Mannes mit kinnlangem Haar…


	6. Vorbereitungen

Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

--- Kapitel 6: Vorbereitungen ---

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich sehr früh auf. Eine rote Morgensonne schien durch mein Fenster, und ihre Strahlen kitzelten mein Gesicht. Ausgeruht sprang ich aus dem Bett und sofort unter die Dusche. _Heute muß ich meinen Unterricht vorbereiten_, dachte ich aufgeregt und summte vor mich hin, während ich mich einseifte. Im Bademantel setzte ich mich an meinen Schreibtisch und räumte Snapes Unterlagen beiseite. Ich schnappte mir eine neue Pergamentrolle und meine Feder und begann, alle Themen aufzuschreiben, die mir einfielen. Nachdem ich die Inhalte nach Priorität sortiert hatte, notierte ich Stichpunkte zu jeder Unterrichtsstunde. Ich hatte vor, meine geistigen Ergüsse nach dem Frühstück mit Dumbledore zu besprechen. _Apropos Frühstück – die Sonne ist schon ein ganzes Stück gestiegen, es ist bestimmt bald soweit…_

Meine Gedanken waren noch nicht ganz fertiggesponnen, da klopfte es auch schon vehement an meine Tür. „Miss Evans, aufstehen!" rief Severus Snape durch die Tür hindurch. „Ich bin schon wach, danke!" gab ich zurück. Das Klopfen erstarb und ich fügte hinzu: „Ich werde Sie in zehn Minuten abholen, in Ordnung?" „Ich werde auf Sie warten", entgegnete Snape knapp, und seine Schritte entfernten sich. Geschwind zog ich mich an und knetete mir sogar etwas Wachs ins Haar. _Weil heute Sonntag ist_.

Nach einem wortlosen Frühstück packte ich meine Notizen zusammen und machte mich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Mittlerweile konnte ich mich im Schloß einigermaßen gut orientieren. Ich hoffte, daß das Paßwort noch dasselbe sein würde, und ich hatte Glück. Albus empfing mich mit einem warmen Lächeln: „Ah, guten Morgen Paula! Was kann ich für Dich tun?" „Guten Morgen Albus", begrüßte ich ihn, „ich habe mir für meinen kommenden Unterricht einige Notizen gemacht und möchte sie gerne mit Dir besprechen."

Wir erörterten meine Aufzeichnungen etwa eine Stunde, und Albus erwies sich als wunderbarer Diskussionspartner. Als wir fertig waren, verließ ich das Büro des Direktors und ging zurück in mein Quartier. Dort verfeinerte ich die Vorbereitung für meine ersten Unterrichtsstunden und lehnte mich nach getaner Arbeit entspannt zurück. Es war bereits Mittagszeit, ich verspürte jedoch keinen Hunger. Also klopfte ich an Severus' Tür an und rief: „Professor, nur damit Sie Bescheid wissen: Ich werde heute das Mittagessen ausfallen lassen!" Ich erhielt keine Antwort und klopfte erneut. „Hallo? Jemand zuhause?" In diesem Moment riß Snape die Tür auf und zischte: „Ich habe Sie gehört, Miss Evans! Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, meine Tür nicht einzuschlagen!" Mit diesen Worten knallte er mir die Tür vor der Nase zu. „Entschuldigung", murmelte ich noch und ging betreten davon.

Ich verbrachte den Nachmittag draußen am See und genoß die warme Spätsommerluft. Als die untergehende Sonne sich bereits rot färbte, kehrte ich ins Schloß zurück und betrat die Große Halle. Beinahe alle Schüler und Lehrer waren schon versammelt und warteten auf das Abendessen. Als ich meinen Platz neben Severus eingenommen hatte, erhob sich Professor Dumbledore und trat an das Rednerpult.

„Liebe Schüler, geschätzte Kollegen", begann er, „einige von Euch haben es vielleicht schon mitbekommen, nun will ich es offiziell verkünden: Wir haben eine neue Lehrerin in unserer Mitte, die ab morgen ein neues Fach unterrichten wird, es heißt _Dealing with Muggles. _Sie ist selbst ein Muggel, wundert Euch daher nicht, daß Sie nicht zaubern kann." Bei diesen Worten ging ein Raunen durch die Reihen der Schüler. Dumbledore ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken: "Begrüßt bitte mit mir Professor Paula Evans!" Dumbledore drehte sich zu mir um und ermunterte mich, aufzustehen. Ich wurde ein wenig rot und winkte den Schülern scheu zu. Dumbledore fuhr fort: „Professor Evans gehört zum Hause Slytherin und wird zunächst die Erstkläßler unterrichten; später eventuell auch höhere Klassen, das wird sich noch zeigen. So, und nun wünsche ich Euch allen einen guten Appetit!" Dumbledore setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz, und der Geräuschpegel in der Großen Halle stieg um ein Vielfaches an, als das Essen auf den Tischen erschien.

An diesem Abend ging ich mit Schmetterlingen im Bauch zu Bett. _Morgen gebe ich meine allererste Unterrichsstunde!_ ging es mir wieder und wieder durch den Kopf. _Hoffentlich ist der Weckservice pünktlich_, dachte ich noch und schlief endlich ein.


	7. Die erste Schulstunde

Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

--- Kapitel 7: Die erste Schulstunde ---

Er war pünktlich. „Miss Evans, raus aus den Federn!" Täuschte ich mich, oder klang Severus an diesem Morgen etwas netter als sonst? Sofort war ich putzmunter und spürte wieder die Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Mich streckend rief ich: „Danke, ich bin wach!" „In einer Stunde beginnt der Unterricht, Sie sollten sich beeilen." Ich legte einen Gang zu und erschien 20 Minuten später gestriegelt und geschniegelt vor Snapes Quartier. „Kollege, Frühstück!" rief ich, wohlweislich ohne zu klopfen. Sofort öffnete Severus seine Tür und wir gingen zur Großen Halle.

Wir nahmen ein leichtes Frühstück ein und gingen anschließend zusammen zu meinem Klassensaal. „Ich werde heute Beisitzer sein – wie von jetzt ab jeden Montag morgen", verkündete Snape verdrießlich und setzte sich in die letzte Reihe. Ich war sehr aufgeregt und wanderte vor dem Lehrerpult hin und her. Da hörte ich seine plötzlich sehr sanfte Stimme: „Keine Angst, Kollegin, die Schüler werden Sie nicht auffressen, und keiner wird merken, wenn Sie einen Fehler machen. Außer mir vielleicht, und ich erzähle es nicht weiter", meinte er schmunzelnd. Mit einem dankbaren Lächeln blieb ich stehen und nickte ihm zu. Daraufhin verhärtete sich seine Miene jedoch sofort wieder. „Miss Evans, die Schüler warten bestimmt schon draußen" sagte er stirnrunzelnd, und ich beeilte mich, die Tür zu öffnen.

Eine Horde unruhiger Erstkläßler strömte in den Klassensaal, und ich wartete, bis alle ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten. Die meisten hatten nicht bemerkt, daß Severus in der letzten Reihe saß. So begann ich meine erste Unterrichtsstunde mit den Worten:

„Schönen guten Morgen, ich bin Professor Evans. Ich werde Euch in den kommenden Monaten den Umgang mit Muggeln beibringen – da ich selbst ein Muggel bin, sollte mir das nicht allzu schwer fallen", fügte ich lächelnd hinzu. „Vielleicht haben es einige von Euch nicht bemerkt; in der letzten Reihe hat heute Professor Snape Platz genommen, als mein Vorgesetzter ist er ab heute jeden Montag Beisitzer in meiner Stunde." Die Köpfe der Erstkläßler flogen nach hinten, und es wurde auf einmal ganz still. Grinsend fuhr ich fort: „Ihr solltet Euch also gut benehmen, sonst könnte es in der nächsten Zaubertrank-Stunde Ärger geben." Ängstlich schauten mich die Schüler an, offenbar hatte Severus seinen Ruf bei ihnen bereits weg. Snape dagegen machte ein unbeteiligtes Gesicht.

Langsam begann ich, vor den Schülern hin- und herzugehen. „Vielleicht ein paar Worte über mich, bevor wir anfangen: Ich bin 28 Jahre alt und arbeite eigentlich in einer Werbeagentur. Durch Zufall hat es mich hierher verschlagen, und jetzt bin ich Eure Lehrerin. Ich liebe Schlangen, schwimme gern und fahre im Winter Ski. Nebenbei bin ich ein umgänglicher Mensch und lache viel und oft.

Ich bin ein Muggel, habe also keine magischen Kräfte und kann mich demzufolge nicht dagegen verteidigen. Wenn also jemand meint, er müßte einen Zauberspruch an mir ausprobieren, der bekommt gewaltigen Ärger, und zwar nicht nur von mir." Ich warf einen vielsagenden Blick in die letzte Reihe, und die Schüler begriffen sofort. „Hat jemand noch eine Frage zu meiner Person?" Ich wartete einen Augenblick und schaute in die Runde.

„Nein? Dann können wir ja beginnen. Zuerst möchte ich Euch bitten, Namensschildchen anzufertigen", an einem Stück Pergament zeigte ich ihnen, was ich meinte, „so kann ich mir Eure Namen am besten merken." Die Schüler nestelten an ihren Pergamentrollen, und ich wartete, bis jeder sein Schild gefaltet und vor sich hingestellt hatte. „Sehr gut! Heute möchte ich Euch die grundlegende Lebensweise der Muggel erklären, ab der nächsten Stunde gehen wir detailliert auf einzelne Themen ein." Und so fuhr ich fort, meine erste Stunde zu halten. Ich schrieb Begriffe an die Tafel, beantwortete Fragen und gab am Ende eine kleine Hausaufgabe auf.

„Und?" fragte ich aufgeregt, nachdem der letzte Schüler den Raum verlassen hatte. „Wie war ich?" Daß dieser Satz normalerweise in einer etwas anderen Situation verwendet wird, registrierte nur ein sehr kleiner Teil meines Gehirns. Severus erhob sich und kam mit unergründlicher Miene auf mich zu. Er schüttelte meine Hand und sagte steif: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu Ihrer nunmehr ersten Erfahrung. Ihr Unterricht war – gelungen. Ich habe keine Verbesserungsvorschläge." Ich war sehr erfreut über sein Lob, auch wenn es nicht gerade freundlich vorgetragen worden war. Innerlich veranstaltete ich Luftsprünge und meine Augen blitzten.

„Oh, danke! Vielen Dank, Professor! So ein großes Lob, aus Ihrem Mund!" Vor Begeisterung hätte ich Severus am liebsten an mich gedrückt. Offenbar spürend, daß ich beinahe platzte vor Stolz, ermahnte er mich: „So, genug der Anerkennung. Die nächste Stunde muß vorbereitet werden! Ich begleite Sie noch zu Ihrem Quartier, dann muß ich selbst zu meiner nächsten Klasse."

Grinsend wie ein Honigkuchenpferd ließ ich mich von ihm zum Lehrerflügel führen – dann saß ich schließlich auf meinem Bett und konnte mein Glück immer noch nicht fassen. _Er hat mir ein riesiges Lob ausgesprochen!_ Mein Adrenalinspiegel sank nur langsam, und ich versuchte mich mit der Zusammenfassung von Snapes Material abzulenken. Dabei brach ich die Spitze meiner Feder ab und beschloß daraufhin, richtiges, also Muggel-Schreibzeug, zu besorgen.

„_Macadamia-Cookie_", sagte ich dem verschlossenen Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro und mir wurde Einlaß gewährt. Ich betrat das Büro, konnte Albus aber nicht entdecken. „Albus, bist Du da?" rief ich halblaut und tatsächlich erschien er kurz darauf aus einem Nebenraum. „Paula, mein Kind", begrüßte er mich, „setz Dich doch. Was führt Dich zu mir?" Ich nahm Platz und begann: „Albus, ich komme einfach nicht zurecht mit Euren Schreibutensilien. Wäre es möglich, daß ich Papier und Kugelschreiber bekomme? Ansonsten durchlöchere ich noch den gesamten Schulvorrat an Pergament." Albus schürzte die Lippen und schien darüber nachzudenken. „Warte bitte einen Augenblick hier, ich bin gleich wieder da", sagte er schließlich und verschwand in einem anderen Nebenzimmer.

Nach einer Weile kehrte er mit verschiedenen Schreibutensilien zurück und breitete sie vor mir aus. Papierstapel, Notizblöcke, Bleistifte und Kugelschreiber, Radiergummis, Textmarker – es war alles dabei, was ich brauchte. „Paula, nimm Dir bitte, was Du möchtest", ermunterte mich Albus, „mein Vorrat ist unerschöpflich." Mit einem Augenzwinkern lehnte er sich zurück und beobachtete mich, wie ich meine Ausrüstung zusammensuchte.

„Wie war denn Deine erste Stunde?" fragte er neugierig. Ich strahlte ihn an: „Fantastisch, Albus! Und stell Dir vor, Professor Snape hat mir ein sehr großes Lob ausgesprochen!" Dumbledore nickte anerkennend. „Das freut mich sehr für Dich! Kommt Ihr beiden gut zurecht?" Ich machte eine unsichere Kopfbewegung und meinte: „Ich denke schon, ich muß mich nur erst an seine etwas … introvertierte Art gewöhnen." Albus zwinkerte mir erneut zu, lehnte sich etwas vor und äußerte verschwörerisch: „Warte noch ein Weilchen Paula, Du wirst ihn bald knacken. Ich habe da so ein Gefühl…" Verwundert schaute ich den Direktor an, der seine Gedanken aber offensichtlich nicht weiter ausführen wollte. Wir unterhielten uns noch ein Weilchen über den Unterricht, dann bedankte ich mich artig für die Schreibutensilien, kehrte zurück in mein Quartier und machte mich daran, Snapes Bücher durchzusehen.

Nach einiger Zeit tat mir mein rechtes Handgelenk dermaßen weh, so daß ich nicht weiterschreiben konnte. _Shit! Von meinem ersten Gehalt kaufe ich mir ein Notebook! Immerhin habe ich schon ein Buch durchgearbeitet_, dachte ich mißmutig. Ich schüttelte meine Hand kräftig und entschied, eine Pause zu machen. _Mittagessen ist bestimmt schon vorbei_, sinnierte ich, ging aber trotzdem auf dem Weg nach draußen an der Großen Halle vorbei. Tatsächlich waren nur noch einige vereinzelte Schüler zugegen, sowie zwei Lehrer, darunter Severus Snape, der sich gerade den Mund mit seiner Serviette abtupfte. Unsere Blicke trafen sich und ich winkte ihm lächelnd zu. Er schien mich jedoch zu ignorieren und legte die Serviette bedächtig auf dem Tisch ab_. Wieso hat er mich nicht zum Essen abgeholt? Naja, er ist schließlich nicht mein Kindermädchen_, überlegte ich kurz, da war ich auch schon am Eingang zur Halle vorbeigelaufen.

Draußen am See entledigte ich mich meines Sweaters und streckte mich auf dem weichen Gras aus. _Ich hätte mir einen Bikini kaufen sollen_, überlegte ich und wog ab, ob ich mich in BH und Unterhose in den See trauen könnte. _Oder nackt?_ Nachdem ich mich gründlich umgesehen und festgestellt hatte, daß sonst niemand in der näheren Umgebung war, riß ich mir hastig die Kleider vom Leib und rannte in den See. Das Wasser war eiskalt und eine prickelnde Gänsehaut überzog binnen Sekundenbruchteilen meinen Körper. Rasch begann ich zu kraulen, um mich innerlich zu wärmen. Ich bin schon immer eine Wasserratte gewesen, daher blieb ich eine ganze Weile im Wasser und vergnügte mich, während ich tauchte und planschte. Irgendwann hatte ich die Nase voll und schwamm zum Ufer zurück, wo meine Sachen lagen. Nachdem ich vorsichtig gecheckt hatte, ob mittlerweile Schüler oder Lehrer eingetroffen waren – die Luft war zum Glück rein – trocknete ich mich notdürftig mit meinem T-Shirt ab und schlüpfte in meine trockenen und warmen Kleider.

Mittlerweile stand die Sonne schon recht tief und ich beschloß, die Zeit bis zum Abendessen draußen zu verbringen. Also ging ich am Ufer entlang bis zum Rand des Verbotenen Waldes und spähte neugierig hinein. Es fehlte mir aber an Traute hineinzugehen, und so kehrte ich um und schlenderte zurück. Ein paar Schüler, offenbar zwei Pärchen, kamen aus der Schule gelaufen und ließen sich am See nieder. Die Stimmung war wunderbar idyllisch und ich genoß die Abendsonne in meinem Gesicht, während ich die eng umschlungenen Verliebten lächelnd beobachtete. _Liebe ist so schön_, dachte ich melancholisch und seufzte schwer.

„Hier sind Sie, ich habe Sie schon gesucht!" hörte ich eine wohlbekannte Stimme hinter mir. Verärgert über seine Störung drehte ich mich zu Snape um und murmelte zu mir selbst: „Kann man denn nirgendwo ein wenig Ruhe genießen?" Pikiert hob er eine Augenbraue und gab schneidend zurück: „Kann man, Miss Evans, aber dann verpaßt _man_ möglicherweise das Abendessen." Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rauschte zurück ins Schloß. _Hat der Fledermausohren, oder was!_ Erneut seufzte ich tief und machte mich daran, Severus zu folgen.

Als ich neben ihm in der Großen Halle Platz nahm, würdigte Snape mich keines Blickes. Ich beugte mich zu ihm hinüber – _sein Haar riecht aber angenehm!_ – und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Das war sehr nett von Ihnen, mich ans Abendessen zu erinnern. Ich entschuldige mich für meine Unhöflichkeit. Es tut mir wirklich leid." Ich erhielt nur ein Schnauben als Antwort, konnte jedoch sehen, daß sich Severus' Gesichtszüge lockerten. Entspannt lehnte ich mich in meinen Stuhl zurück und löffelte meinen Pudding aus.

Als ich an diesem Abend im Bett lag, ließ ich den Tag noch einmal vor meinem inneren Auge vorüberziehen und schlief bald mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.


	8. Freunde?

Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

--- Kapitel 8: Freunde? ---

Die Tage vergingen, und aus Tagen wurden Wochen. Ich bereitete meinen Unterricht vor, diskutierte mit Snape über meine Montagsstunden, war Beisitzerin in seinen Zaubertränke-Stunden und recherchierte in seinen Unterlagen nach Zaubersprüchen und –tränken. Wenn es meine Zeit erlaubte, ging ich unbeobachtet im See schwimmen.

Severus und ich kamen mal mehr, mal weniger miteinander aus, ich versuchte jedoch immer, den zu nichts führenden Auseinandersetzungen aus dem Weg zu gehen und behandelte ihn deshalb mit Samthandschuhen.

Eines Abends, ich hatte gerade die Zusammenfassung über einen Zaubertrank namens _Morbidus_ abgeschlossen, klopfte ich mitsamt meinen Unterlagen sachte an Snapes Tür. Als hätte er auf mich gewartet, öffnete er sofort und stierte mich an. „Ja bitte?" blaffte er ungeduldig. „Entschuldigen Sie die Störung Professor, ich habe hier das Exzerpt über den _Morb_–" „Ah, exzellent!" unterbrach er mich, und seine Miene hellte sich zusehends auf. „Kommen Sie doch herein", lud er mich mit einer Handbewegung ein. Ich betrat sein Wohnzimmer, händigte ihm seine Unterlagen sowie die Zusammenfassung aus, und steuerte auf den rechten Sessel vor dem Kamin zu, um Platz zu nehmen. Severus blätterte aufmerksam in den Papieren, die ich geschrieben hatte und legte sie mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck und „Sehr gut, wirklich ausgezeichnet!" murmelnd auf seinem Schreibtisch ab.

Ich hatte mich noch nicht richtig hingesetzt, da drehte er sich zu mir um, bedachte mich mit einem gefährlichen Blick und sagte leise: „Miss Evans, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Ihnen einen Platz angeboten zu haben." Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang ich auf und blickte verlegen zu Boden. „Kann ich noch etwas für Sie tun?" fragte er mit falscher Freundlichkeit und fuhr aggressiver fort: „Ansonsten bitte ich Sie, zu gehen, ich habe noch viel zu tun!"

Resigniert ließ ich meine Schultern hängen und seufzte tief. Anstatt zu gehen, beschloß ich jedoch, meiner Verwirrung Luft zu machen: „Professor Snape, ich weiß nicht, woran ich bei Ihnen bin", beklagte ich mich, „ich fühle mich abwechselnd in heißes und kaltes Wasser geworfen. Wie sollen wir so zusammen arbeiten? Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie ich auf Sie reagieren soll – und so etwas ist mir noch nie vorher passiert!" Ich suchte den Blickkontakt mit ihm, er vermied es jedoch, mich anzusehen und widmete sich wieder seinen Pergamentrollen. „Bitte, Professor, so geht es nicht weiter, ich würde gerne mit Ihnen darüber reden –" Plötzlich drehte Severus sich zu mir um und unterbrach mich zornig: „Also schön! Sprechen wir darüber!"

Er setzte sich in den linken Sessel, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schenkte mir einen ungeduldigen Blick: „Sagen Sie, was Sie zu sagen haben – und machen Sie schnell!" Entmutigt schüttelte ich meinen Kopf und ging wie eine gefangene Wildkatze im Zimmer auf und ab, während Snape mich gereizt beobachtete. „Professor", begann ich zögernd, „in einer Minute behandeln Sie mich wie ein lästiges Insekt an Ihrer Wand, im nächsten Augenblick jedoch schenken Sie mir ein Lächeln und lobende Worte. Selbst, wenn wir unter uns sind – ich verstehe das nicht…" „Wenn Sie nicht gleich zum Punkt kommen, ist das Gespräch beendet, Miss Evans", knurrte er. Ich ließ mich vor ihm auf die Knie fallen und schaute in seine schwarzen Augen.

„Severus, ich habe nicht vergessen, wie Du mich neulich angestarrt hast, als ich halb nackt im Bett lag. Ich habe gespürt, wie Du unter meiner Berührung beim Mittagessen zusammengezuckt bist. Als ich ohnmächtig war, sah ich einen besorgten Blick in Deinen Augen, und ebenso, als Du mich getröstet hast." Verzweifelt brach ich ab. Sein Blick war immer noch undurchdringlich. „Ich – ich will doch nur –", ich legte meine rechte Hand leicht auf seine Brust und fuhr leise fort: „Severus, ich will doch nur den meterdicken Panzer sprengen, der Dein Herz abschottet. Falls darin noch ein paar Fünkchen an Gefühlen übrig sind." Als ich das sagte, änderte sich Snapes Ausdruck und wechselte zwischen purem Erstaunen und Unglauben. Schließlich lächelte er und sagte sanft: „Setzen Sie sich wieder hin, Miss Evans, ich besorge uns erst einmal einen Tee." Gehorsam nahm ich auf meinem Sessel Platz und beobachtete Snape bewundernd, wie er mit einer kleinen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes eine Teekanne und zwei Tassen, aus denen es bereits verheißungsvoll dampfte, auf das kleine Tischchen zwischen unseren Sesseln herbeizauberte. Er reichte mir eine der Tassen und nahm sich die andere. So saßen wir eine Weile da, studierten uns gegenseitig und schlürften das heiße Getränk. _Wie lange will er mich noch zappeln lassen?_ fragte ich mich nervös, denn ich brannte auf eine Antwort von Severus.

„Wissen Sie", begann er bedächtig, „ich bin es nicht gewohnt, von jemanden so behandelt zu werden wie Sie es tun." Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck Tee und fuhr fort: „Sie wollten dem Haus Slytherin freiwillig beitreten, obwohl Sie mit Sicherheit schon wußten, daß ich Ihr Vorgesetzter sein würde. Sie behandeln mich respektvoll, ohne mich zu fürchten. Sie zeigen keine Abscheu oder Ablehnung, trotzdem wir so eng zusammenarbeiten müssen, im Gegenteil, Sie möchten sich mit mir arrangieren", er hielt kurz inne. „Sie schämen sich sogar nicht einmal, in meiner Gegenwart in Unterwäsche herumzulaufen", fügte er hinzu, und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Nach einer kurzen Pause sagte er leise: „Ich habe in der Tat den Eindruck gewonnen, daß Sie eine gewisse Sympathie für mich empfinden, und bevor Sie mich unterbrechen", er hob seine Stimme an, weil ich meinen Mund geöffnet hatte, „ich kann nicht länger leugnen, daß Ihre Sympathie bei mir auf fruchtbaren Boden fällt." Bei diesen Worten breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht ein Lächeln aus. „Jedoch bin ich", fuhr er fort, „wie ich bereits sagte, nicht daran gewöhnt, daß jemand, geschweige denn eine Frau, mir auf diese Art und Weise begegnet. Aufgrund meiner Erfahrungen bin ich sehr vorsichtig im Zeigen meiner Gefühle – ja, es gibt noch welche hier drin", er faßte sich ernst an die Brust, wo meine Hand kurz vorher gelegen hatte. „Deswegen habe ich versucht, eine gewisse Distanz zwischen uns zu bewahren. Allerdings mußte ich feststellen, daß in Ihrer – in Deiner Gegenwart, Paula, mein Schutzpanzer von mir abbröckelt wie alter Putz." Severus verzerrte schmerzlich sein Gesicht, und ich stand auf und näherte mich ihm behutsam.

Erneut kniete ich mich vor ihm hin und nahm seine Hände in meine. „Ich freue mich, daß Du Dich mir geöffnet hast. Du brauchst Dich vor meiner Zuneigung nicht zu fürchten", flüsterte ich ruhig. Dann meinte ich schelmisch: „Daß ich Dich mag, bedeutet ja nicht unmittelbar, daß ich Dich auf der Stelle ins Bett schleifen will." _Zumindest vorerst nicht_, ergänzte ich insgeheim. Bei diesen Worten schlich sich auf Severus' Gesicht ein schwaches Lächeln.

„Freunde?" bot ich ihm an.

„Freunde!" nickte er.


	9. Annäherung

Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

--- Kapitel 9: Annäherung ---

Von diesem Tag an verstanden Severus und ich uns blendend. Wir holten uns gegenseitig zum Essen ab, diskutierten lebhaft über Muggelbräuche und Zaubertränke und gingen sogar ein weiteres Mal zusammen einkaufen.

Severus hatte mir Einlaß in sein Herz gewährt. Über seine Vergangenheit jedoch sprachen wir nie, und wenn ich das Thema vorsichtig anschnitt, verzog er sich wie eine Schildkröte in seinen Panzer aus Übellaunigkeit und Emotionslosigkeit und redete nicht mehr mit mir.

Je mehr Zeit wir miteinander verbrachten, desto vertrauter wurden wir. Ich hatte angedeutet, daß ich bei Personen, die ich gut leiden kann, gerne etwas „touchy" werde, doch Severus schienen meine häufigen Berührungen nichts auszumachen. Im Gegenteil, er genoß sie sichtlich und erwiderte sie sogar einige Male zaghaft mit freundschaftlichen Zärtlichkeiten. In Augenblicken, in denen er seine Fingerspitzen leicht auf meinen Arm legte oder mich kameradschaftlich in die Seite knuffte, schmolz ich angesichts seines Vertrauens schlichtweg dahin.

Es war später Nachmittag; ich hatte meinen MP3-Player eingeschaltet, Ohrstöpsel eingesetzt und lauschte einem Song meiner Lieblingsband, während ich mir die Hände wusch. Als ich gerade „… and then came a SHOT!" in Richtung Waschbecken brüllte, betrat Severus mein Zimmer, blickte mich finster an und begann irgend etwas zu sagen. „Augenblick", rief ich, vermutlich etwas zu laut, trocknete hastig meine Hände und stellte das Gerät ab.

„Was ist los?", fragte ich und zog die Stöpsel aus meinen Gehörgängen. Severus lächelte spöttisch und antwortete: „Was los ist? Du singst so laut und schief, daß kein Mensch dabei arbeiten kann! Sogar durch die dicken Steinwände hindurch kann ich Dich hören. Ich habe mindestens zehnmal geklopft, aber Du bist ja offenbar plötzlich taub geworden." Gespielt verletzt ging ich auf ihn zu und baute mich vor ihm auf.

„Soso, ich singe schief? Na warte, das ruft nach Vergeltung!" Schreiend stürzte ich mich auf Severus und piekte ihn in seine kitzligen Körperstellen. Zunächst versuchte er grinsend, sich zu beherrschen und mich einfach von sich wegzuschieben, doch plötzlich schnappte er mich und warf mich lässig aufs Bett. Ich war kurz verwirrt, und diesen Moment nutzte er schamlos aus, um sich rasch auf mich zu setzen. Dann begann er, mich genießerisch halb tot zu kitzeln. Eingeklemmt zwischen seinen Oberschenkeln wand ich mich hin und her und bekam vor lauter Lachen einen hochroten Kopf. „Ich … krieg' … keine … Luft", konnte ich mit Mühe und Not noch röcheln, da hörte er endlich auf und stützte sich nach vorne lehnend auf seinen Armen ab.

Ich konnte einige tiefe Atemzüge nehmen und begann wieder zu kichern. „Na, noch nicht genug?" säuselte Severus und lächelte mich keck an. Ich erwiderte seinen Blick und flüsterte: „Von Dir bekomme ich niemals genug!" Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde weich und er beugte sich noch näher zu mir herunter. In diesem Moment sah ich Severus in einem anderen Licht – er war für mich nicht länger der Vorgesetzte, mit dem ich mich gut verstand. Vor mir sah ich einfach einen umwerfend duftenden Mann mit aufmerksamem Blick, mit fein geschwungenen Lippen und bebenden Nasenflügeln.

Ich sah den Mann, in den ich mich verliebt hatte, ohne es gemerkt zu haben.

_Ich will Dich!_

Einige seiner Strähnen fielen nach unten und berührten meine Wangen, und ich hob meine Hände, um sein tiefschwarzes Haar zärtlich hinter seine Ohren zu streichen. Liebevoll hielt ich sein Gesicht in meinen Händen und öffnete erwartungsvoll meine Lippen ein wenig.

_Küß mich!_

Severus aber versteifte sich unerwartet, entzog sich meiner Liebkosung und verließ mit einer fließenden Bewegung das Bett. Etwas enttäuscht setzte ich mich auf und blickte ihn fragend an. Ein gekünstelt joviales „Ich hole Dich später zum Essen ab. Und bitte nicht mehr singen!" war jedoch alles, was ich zur Antwort auf meine stumme Frage bekam.


	10. Am See

Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

--- Kapitel 10: Am See ---

Ein paar Tage gingen ins Land, und Severus tat so, als sei nichts zwischen uns gewesen. Wie immer arbeiteten wir zusammen, gingen gemeinsam in die Große Halle zum Essen und trafen uns manchmal abends zu einem Drink in seinem Quartier. Es hätte so schön sein können, hätte ich nicht dieses schmerzhafte Verlangen in mir gespürt, ein Begehren nach körperlicher Nähe und liebevoller Zärtlichkeit. Ich begann, schlecht zu schlafen und weniger zu essen. Ob er es spürte, daß sich mein Verhalten verändert hatte, konnte ich nicht sagen, dessenungeachtet benahm er sich mit gegenüber wie immer.

Eines Tages jedoch beschloß ich, Severus reinen Wein einzuschenken und ihn mit meinen Gefühlen zu konfrontieren. Nach dem Abendessen verließen wir gemeinsam die Große Halle. Severus wollte schon in Richtung der Dungeons abbiegen, ich hielt ihn jedoch am Arm fest. „Severus, ich möchte Dir gerne noch etwas zeigen." Stirnrunzelnd, aber ohne Einwände folgte er mir.

Ich führte ihn nach draußen ans Ufer des Sees, der zu dieser späten Stunde wie schwarzes Glas den Sternenhimmel widerspiegelte. Dort angekommen, drehte ich mich zu Severus um und versuchte, in seinem Gesicht zu lesen. Seine Miene strahlte Neugier und leichte Ungeduld aus. Sein Haar schimmerte im blassen Sternenlicht, und seine Gesichtszüge traten scharf hervor. Leise sprach er: „Was möchtest Du mir zeigen, Paula?" Wortlos, nur ihm in die Augen schauend, zog ich mein Sweatshirt aus und entblößte meinen nackten Oberkörper. Genau beobachtete ich seine Reaktion. Wie ich erwartet hatte, wandte er sich ab und sagte mehr zu sich selbst: „Das ist nicht richtig…" Indem ich meine Hand auf seinen Arm legte, hinderte ich ihn am Weggehen.

„Severus" murmelte ich zärtlich, „möchtest Du mit mir schwimmen gehen?" Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu mir um.

„Wie bitte?" Ungläubig schaute er mir in die Augen.

„Ich möchte nur mit Dir schwimmen." Mit diesen Worten entkleidete ich mich völlig und stand nackt vor ihm. Die kühle Nacht ließ mich leicht erschauern; ich bekam eine Gänsehaut und meine Brustwarzen stellten sich auf. Severus betrachtete mich von oben bis unten, und ich erkannte nicht zuletzt an der schwellenden Beule in seiner Hose, daß ihm gefiel, was er sah.

Immer noch unschlüssig ließ er schließlich seinen Umhang fallen und begann, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Dies zauberte ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht, also lief ich voran ins kalte Wasser und sprang mit einem unterdrückten Aufschrei in die Fluten. Mein Eindringen zerstörte den schwarzen Himmelsspiegel, kleine Wellen liefen über die Oberfläche bis ans Ufer. Ich wollte Severus nicht beschämen, daher beobachtete ich ihn nicht beim Entkleiden.

Ein lautes Platschen verriet mir, daß er ebenfalls ins Wasser gesprungen war und ich drehte mich zu ihm um. Er war offenbar getaucht, ich konnte ihn nämlich nirgends entdecken. _Wo ist er denn hin?_ Im nächsten Augenblick spürte ich etwas mein Bein streifen, und Severus tauchte graziös direkt neben mir auf. Mit einem unergründlichen Blick schaute er mir direkt in die Augen. Der Moment der Wahrheit war für mich gekommen.

„Severus, ich muß Dir etwas sagen…"

Sein Anblick ließ mich jedoch verstummen. Er sah so wunderbar aus, wie ein dunkler Engel, mit seinem triefnassen Haar, das kleine Wasserbäche in sein Gesicht entließ, mit seinen schwarzen Augen, in denen ein dunkles Feuer brannte, mit seinen geschwungenen Lippen, die sich in diesem Augenblick teilten, um mir etwas zuzuflüstern. Mit einem Moment Verzögerung erreichte das Gesagte mein Gehirn, so vertieft war ich in die Bewunderung seiner fein geschnittenen Gesichtszüge.

„Wie wunderschön Du bist", hatte er gemurmelt.

Ich streckte meine Hand aus und berührte zart sein Gesicht mit meinen Fingerspitzen. Entlang seiner geöffneten Lippen ließ ich meine Finger wandern, entlang seiner Augenbrauen und Wangenknochen. Alles in seinem wundervollen Gesicht wollte ich erkunden, erleben, fühlen. So wie er mich spüren wollte, denn er legte unter Wasser fast unmerklich seine beiden Hände auf meine Hüften und zog mich vorsichtig an sich heran. Ich stieß mit meinem Oberschenkel an seinen trotz der Kälte des Wassers erigierten Penis und Severus sog scharf die Luft ein. Dennoch führte er mich weiter zu sich und umarmte mich zärtlich, während seine Erektion in der pochenden heißen Feuchte zwischen meinen Beinen versank.

Die Erfüllung des Augenblicks trieb mir Tränen des Glücks in die Augen, und so vermischte sich Salz- und Süßwasser auf meinen Wangen und tropfte in den See. Severus folgte dem Lauf der Tränen mit seinem Blick und begann, sie von meinen Augen und Wangen zu küssen. So hauchzart küßte er mich, daß ich es beinahe nicht spürte. Irgendwann verirrte sich eine Träne in meinen Mundwinkel, er hielt jedoch nicht inne, sondern küßte auch diese Träne weg. Dabei streifte er leicht meine geöffneten Lippen, und ich ließ einen kleinen Laut des Wohlbefindens entweichen. Mit seiner Wange meine streichelnd glitt sein Gesicht an meinem vorbei, und er hauchte mir ins Ohr: „Wollen wir ans Ufer?" Völlig sprachlos nickte ich nur.

Schnell schwammen wir ans Ufer zurück. Severus kam vor mir an und stieg anmutig aus dem Wasser. Ich bewunderte seinen wohlgestalteten Körper, während ich noch unterwegs war. Er breitete seinen großen Umhang auf dem weichen Gras aus, ließ sich darauf nieder und erwartete mich mit einem aufmerksamen Gesichtsausdruck. Als ich das Ufer erreichte, legte ich mich schüchtern auf die samtene Unterlage, und Severus beugte sich über mich und trocknete mich sanft mit den Ecken seiner Robe ab.

Staunend fuhr er mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die Hügel und Täler meines Körpers, der auf seine Liebkosungen bereits reagierte. Ich verzehrte mich nach einem Kuß und setzte mich auf. Erwartungsvoll zog ich sein Gesicht an meines heran. Wir küßten uns zunächst kurz und zärtlich, dann immer heftiger und leidenschaftlicher. Unsere Zungen schossen wie gierige Schlangen in den Mund des anderen, und ich schmeckte Severus zum ersten Mal. Herrlich schmeckte er, nach mehr schmeckte er! Schließlich trennten sich unsere Lippen, und wir verloren uns atemlos in lüsternen Blicken.

Dann drückte Severus mich zurück auf den Boden und kniete sich über mich. Eintausend Küsse verteilte er auf meinem begierig zitternden Körper, wobei er meine erogenen Zonen ausließ, die jedoch bereits pochend nach Befriedigung lechzten. Als ich es nicht mehr auszuhalten glaubte und ihm meinen Körper fordernd entgegenstreckte, begann er, meine harten Brustwarzen zu küssen und an ihnen zu knabbern. Gleichzeitig schob er meine Beine auseinander und umkreiste meine geschwollenen Schamlippen zart mit einem Finger. Keuchend und beinahe von Sinnen vor Verlangen probierte ich, meine pulsierende Klitoris zu seiner Fingerspitze zu manövrieren, diese entfloh meinen Versuchen allerdings erfolgreich. Schließlich ließ Severus von meinen Nippeln ab und glitt an meinem Körper hinunter. Er betrachtete hungrig meine feuchte Weiblichkeit und versenkte sein Gesicht hinter meinem Venushügel. Als ich seine Lippen spürte, die meinen Kitzler umfingen, und als seine flinke Zungenspitze mit ihrer Liebkosung begann, spreizte ich meine Beine, so weit ich nur konnte. Heftig atmend und meinen Körper vor Wollust windend vergrub ich meine Finger in seinem feuchten Haar.

„Ohh, Severus, ich komme!"

Jäh bäumte sich mein Oberkörper auf, meine Beckenmuskulatur zuckte unkontrolliert und ein lautes Stöhnen entwich meiner Kehle, als ich einen heftigen Orgasmus erlebte. Befriedigt sank ich zurück auf den Umhang und genoß ein Weilchen Severus' Lächeln. Dann drehte ich mich auf die Seite und stützte mich auf meinen Arm.

„Jetzt bist Du an der Reihe, gefoltert zu werden", flüsterte ich mit tiefer Stimme.

Bereitwillig ließ Severus sich auf seinem Rücken nieder, so daß sein erigierter Penis steil gen Himmel ragte.

Geschmeidig kniete ich mich an seiner Seite hin und ließ meine Finger zart über seinen Körper streichen, so daß er erschauerte. Ich widmete ich mich sehr schnell seiner erogensten Zone und begann seinen Penis mit meiner Zunge und meinen Lippen zu liebkosen. Seine Erektion war stattlich und füllte meinen Mund komplett aus. Severus' Muskeln zuckten vor Verlangen, und er krallte leise stöhnend seine Finger in den Umhang, auf dem wir unser Liebesspiel trieben. Ich spürte, daß sein Orgasmus nahte und ließ von seinem Penis ab. Lasziv schwang ich mich auf alle Viere über ihn, und wir küßten uns hemmungslos. Dabei senkte ich mein Becken ab und empfing Severus' Männlichkeit in meiner mehr als bereiten Vagina. Etwas kleinere Größen gewohnt, verwöhnte ich Severus mit erregender Enge, so daß er wohlig aufstöhnte.

Mit einem animalischen Blitzen in den Augen starrte er mich an, die feinen Lippen geöffnet und seine Gesichtszüge höchste Verzückung zeigend. Ich richtete mich auf und warf, ihn reitend, meinen Kopf in den Nacken. Begierig griff er nach meinen Brüsten und drückte meine Nippel zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, was das leidenschaftliche Feuer in meinen Lenden wieder anfachte. Durch unseren schneller werdenden Rhythmus bahnte sich sein Orgasmus erneut an, doch so rasch wollte ich Severus nicht erlösen. So ließ ich seine mittlerweile stahlharte Erektion aus meiner feuchten Vagina gleiten, woraufhin Severus ein protestierendes Geräusch machte. Bewundernd betrachtete ich seinen durch mich benetzten Penis und die geschwollene Eichel, die nach Befriedigung lechzend vibrierte.

Wieder ließ ich mich auf meine Knie nieder, drehte mich jedoch diesmal um und streckte Severus meine Weiblichkeit entgegen. Mit einem lüsternen Lächeln auf den Lippen richtete er sich auf und positionierte sich hinter mir, seine Hände auf meinen Hüften ruhend. Dann führte er seine Erektion grob in mich ein und entlockte mir so einen erschrockenen Laut. Kraftvoll und rasant nahm er mich von hinten, so daß seine Eichel bei jedem Eindringen an das Ende meiner Vagina stieß. Gierig betrachtete Severus dabei die Bewegungen seines Penis' in mir, was ihn noch mehr erregte. Seine Stöße wurden härter und schneller, bis er schließlich seinen heißen Samen mit einem gutturalen Stöhnen in mir ergoß.

Erschöpft fielen wir auf den Umhang zurück und umfingen uns zutiefst befriedigt. Schläfrig betrachtete ich die Sterne und ließ dabei zärtlich meinen Zeigefinger über Severus' Brust streichen. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in meinem Haar und atmete meinen Duft. Da fiel mir ein, daß ich ihm noch etwas zu sagen hatte.

„Severus?" flüsterte ich zaghaft.

Er nahm sein Gesicht nicht aus meinem Haar, sondern machte nur: „Mhm?"

„Ich wollte Dir vorhin etwas sagen…" Wieder zögerte ich, nahm jedoch endlich meinen Mut zusammen und sagte mit zitternder Stimme: „Ich habe mich in Dich verliebt."

„Ich weiß", murmelte er zärtlich und drückte mich fest an sich. „Wie gesagt", fuhr er mit einem schelmischen Unterton fort, „Deine Zuneigung fällt bei mir auf fruchtbaren Boden – in jeder Hinsicht."


	11. Ausweg? Ausweglos!

Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

_Anna2509: Danke!  Muß zugeben, daß ich ganz schön lange an den „Formulierungen" rumgedoktert habe. In der Handlung gibt's jetzt eine Wendung. BTW: Ist 25.09. Dein Geburtstag? Funny, meiner ist der 24.09._

--- Kapitel 11: Ausweg? Ausweglos! ---

Die nächsten Tage waren einfach wundervoll. Severus und ich waren zwar darauf bedacht, daß unsere gegenseitige Zuneigung nicht allzu offensichtlich wurde, waren wir jedoch unter uns, fielen unsere Masken von uns ab, und wir verloren uns in zärtlicher Liebe und erfüllendem Sex. Es war zwar die schönste Zeit, die ich seit langem erlebt hatte, jedoch schwelte tief in mir immer ein kleiner Funke des Heimwehs. Je mehr ich jedoch versuchte, die züngelnden Flämmchen zu ignorieren, desto stärker drängten sie sich an die Oberfläche meines Bewußtseins.

_Ich gehöre nicht hierher._

Obwohl ich in dieser Welt einen Job, Freundschaft und Liebe gefunden hatte, mußte ich oft an meine eigentliche Heimatwelt denken, meine Familie, meine dortigen Freunde.

_Ich vermisse sie so sehr!_

Severus stand meiner Traurigkeit zwiespältig gegenüber. Einerseits konnte er mein Heimweh nachvollziehen, auf der anderen Seite jedoch verstand er nicht, warum ich meine „andere Welt" – zu der er selbst gehörte – nicht einfach akzeptieren wollte. So begegnete er mir mit gemischten Gefühlen, wenn ich das Thema anschnitt; einmal kühl und ablehnend, ein andermal verständnisvoll und tröstend.

Eines Tages aber ließ mich Albus zu sich rufen, und ich machte mich auf den Weg in sein Büro.

„Paula, schön Dich zu sehen", begrüßte er mich und lud mich mit einer Handbewegung ein, „bitte nimm Platz." Nachdem ich mich auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber gesetzt hatte, ließ er sich ebenfalls in seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen und schaute mich ernst an. Erwartungsvoll erwiderte ich seinen Blick.

Nach einer kurzen Stille begann Albus zu sprechen: „Ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht für Dich, Paula. Welche möchtest Du zuerst hören?" Mein Gesicht drückte eine Mischung aus Neugier und Vorsicht aus, als ich um die gute Nachricht bat. Dumbledore nickte und entsprach meiner Wahl: „Ich habe einen Weg gefunden, Dich in Deine Welt zurückzubringen." Ich sprang auf und ein freudiges kurzes Lachen entfloh meiner Kehle, der Direktor jedoch hob beschwichtigend eine Hand und fuhr fort: „Dabei gibt es allerdings ein – Problem, das ist die schlechte Nachricht. Bitte nimm wieder Platz, dann erkläre ich Dir, worum es geht." Immer noch grinsend setzte ich mich wieder auf den Stuhl, mein Lächeln erstarb jedoch, als Albus mir erklärte, wie ich in meine Welt zurückkehren konnte.

„Ich werde Dir helfen, wo ich kann, aber Du verstehst, denke ich, daß der Großteil dieser Bürde auf Dir liegt, nicht wahr?" Ernst nickte ich und erhob mich mit den Worten: „Ich danke Dir, Albus. Ich werde über eine Lösung nachdenken."

Niedergeschlagen trottete ich zurück in die Dungeons und warf mich auf mein Bett. Ich blickte starr an die Decke und bemerkte die Tränen kaum, die an meinen Schläfen entlang in meinem Haar versickerten. _Ein Weg nach Hause… aber so schwer, so schwer…_

Offenbar war ich über meine trüben Gedanken eingeschlafen, denn ich wurde plötzlich gewahr, daß jemand seine Finger über meine Wangen strich. Ich öffnete die Augen und sah Severus' Gesicht mit einem besorgten Ausdruck über mir. „Hast Du geweint?" fragte er überflüssigerweise, denn mein feuchtes Gesicht und meine roten Augen sprachen eine sehr deutliche Sprache. Meine Lippen begannen erneut zu zittern, und ich schloß wütend über mich selbst die Augen. _Soll ich es ihm erzählen?_ Nein, ich konnte es ihm nicht sagen – jedenfalls noch nicht. Ich sehnte mich jedoch so sehr nach Geborgenheit in seinen Armen, daß ich mich aufsetzte und eng an Severus schmiegte. Er umschlang mich fest und wiegte mich wie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit schon einmal, während ich meinen Tränen an seiner Schulter freien Lauf ließ. Leise flüsterte er tröstende Worte in mein Ohr und strich die nassen Strähnen aus meinem Gesicht.

„Paula, was ist denn passiert?" fragte Severus mich besorgt, als ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte. Ich erzählte ihm, daß Dumbledore einen Weg in mein Paralleluniversum gefunden hatte. Verwundert fragte er: „Aber das ist doch eine gute Nachricht, solltest Du Dich da nicht freuen?" Den Blick senkend preßte ich meine Lippen aufeinander. Plötzlich nahm mich Severus wieder in seine Arme, Verständnis sprach aus seinen Augen. „Du bist traurig, weil ich Dich nicht begleiten kann." Damit hatte er nicht ganz unrecht, also ließ ich ihn in dem Glauben.

Apathisch vor Verzweiflung lag ich später auf meinem Bett und dachte über Möglichkeiten nach, das Problem zu lösen, dem ich gegenüberstand. Severus hatte sich allein auf den Weg in die Große Halle zum Abendessen gemacht, nachdem ich meine Appetitlosigkeit bekundet hatte. Fast die ganze Nacht lag ich wach und grübelte. Als es zu dämmern begann, war mein Kummer einer grimmigen Entschlossenheit gewichen. Ich hatte eine Lösung gefunden.


	12. Weil ich Dich liebe

Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

--- Kapitel 12: Weil ich Dich liebe ---

Nach der Frühstückszeit – ich hatte entschieden, eine weitere Mahlzeit ausfallen zu lassen – machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Albus saß an seinem Schreibtisch und war offenbar überrascht, mich bereits nach so kurzer Zeit wiederzusehen. „Guten Morgen, Paula! Was führt Dich zu mir?" Gefaßt setzte ich mich auf den Stuhl, den er mir anbot und sammelte mich, brachte dann jedoch nur zwei Worte hervor: „Avada Kedavra!" Dann verstummte ich abrupt und preßte erbittert meine Lippen aufeinander.

Albus betrachtete mich nachdenklich, und erst nach einer langen Pause sagte er sehr leise: „Paula, das werde ich nicht tun." Erregt erwiderte ich: „Albus, Du hast versprochen, mir zu helfen!" Darauf wiederholte Albus ruhig aber bestimmt: „Ich werde es nicht tun. Ich werde keinesfalls einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch anwenden."

Erneut sammelten sich Tränen der Enttäuschung in meinen Augen. Meine Stimme brach, als ich aufsprang und verzweifelt rief: „Ist denn der Avada Kedavra Zauberspruch nicht die schnellste und schmerzloseste Alternative?" Albus ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum und nahm mich tröstend in seine Arme. „Ich helfe Dir gerne", flüsterte er heiser, „aber nicht auf diesem Weg. So leid es mir tut, Du mußt eine andere Lösung finden." Ich löste mich aus Albus' Armen, und starrte ihm in die Augen. Sein sorgenvoller Blick traf meinen, der so versteinert war wie meine Seele. Wortlos wandte ich mich ab und verließ Dumbledores Büro.

Stumpf verkroch ich mich in meinem Bett, alles fühlte sich taub und irreal an. Nach einer Weile klopfte jemand an meine Tür, und Severus rief von draußen: „Paula, Mittagessen!" „Keinen Hunger", sagte ich lahm und rührte mich nicht von der Stelle. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit Dir?" fragte Severus, Besorgnis in seiner Stimme mitschwingend. _Alles klar_, flüsterte ich teilnahmslos – oder hatte ich es nur gedacht? „Darf ich hereinkommen?" hörte ich von draußen, meine Kraft zu reagieren war jedoch aufgebraucht und ich antwortete nicht mehr, nicht einmal in Gedanken. Vorsichtig trat Severus ein und näherte sich mir behutsam. Entsetzen spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht wider, als er meine seelenlose Miene sah.

Er setzte sich neben mich auf das Bett und betrachtete mich forschend. „Paula, wenn Du Dich mir nicht anvertraust, kann ich Dir nicht helfen. Bitte sage mir doch, was Dich bedrückt." Kaum hörbar hauchte ich: „Ich kann Dich nicht um Hilfe bitten, Severus. Diesmal nicht. Ich liebe Dich viel zu sehr." Daraufhin nahm Severus mich fest in seine Arme und flüsterte in mein Ohr: „Und ich liebe Dich viel zu sehr, um mit ansehen zu können, wie Du vor meinen Augen zerbrichst." Er ließ mich los und schaute mir tief in die Augen. „Los, raus mit der Sprache", fuhr er lächelnd fort und piekte mir kameradschaftlich in die Seite.

So wie sein Schutzpanzer in meiner Gegenwart zerbröckelt war wie alter Putz, so schwand in seiner meine Angst vor seiner Reaktion auf mein Problem, und ich beschloß, ihm alles zu erzählen. Mit geschlossenen Augen und zitternder Stimme begann ich, von meinem Treffen mit Dumbledore am Vortag zu berichten: „Severus, ich habe Dir gestern etwas verheimlicht, als ich Dir sagte, daß Albus einen Weg in meine Welt gefunden hätte." Ich stockte, da nickte Severus und ermunterte mich, weiterzusprechen.

„In jedem Paralleluniversum gibt es ein und dasselbe Individuum jeweils einmal, und jedes hat in seiner Welt seinen festgelegten Platz. Etwas Ungewöhnliches muß passiert sein, als ich durch den Spalt in diese Welt fiel, denn normalerweise wäre es für mich gar nicht möglich gewesen, hierher zu kommen. Albus glaubt, daß ein Stück meiner Seele, also ein Geist meiner selbst, in meinem Universum zurückgeblieben ist, und daß dieser Geist den fehlenden Platz in meinem Universum besetzt. Nach Albus' Meinung kann ich in meine Welt zurückkehren und meinen Platzhalter dort wieder mit mir vereinigen, aber dafür gibt es nur einen einzigen Weg – und der kann genausogut in einer Sackgasse enden, wenn etwas schiefläuft, das heißt, ich würde _nicht_ in mein Universum zurückkehren.

Leider habe ich nur einen einzigen Versuch, denn ich muß dafür –" Das nächste Wort blieb mir im Hals stecken. Ich holte tief Luft und beendete den Satz:

„– sterben!"

Ich öffnete meine Augen und blickte Severus verzweifelt an. Er betrachtete mich eine Weile mit einem unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck, stand dann auf und ging, offenbar über das Gehörte nachdenkend, im Zimmer auf und ab. „Wenn jedes Individuum einen festgelegten Platz in seinem Universum hat, wieso bist Du dann hier?" grübelte er. „Das konnte doch nur passieren, wenn in dem Augenblick, als Du durch den Spalt in unsere Realität gefallen bist, die Paula Evans in dieser Welt gestorben ist. So konntest Du ihren Platz einnehmen. Aber das bedeutet doch gleichzeitig…" Verwirrt brach Severus ab.

Er drehte sich zu mir um und fragte mich ernst: „Bist Du sicher, daß Du das Risiko eingehen willst? Du hast Dir hier ein neues Leben aufgebaut. Möchtest Du alles aufgeben und einen Weg beschreiten, von dem Du noch nicht einmal sicher weißt, daß er Dich nach… Hause bringt?"

„Heute morgen war ich wieder bei Albus und habe ihn darum gebeten, den Avada Kedavra Fluch an mir anzuwenden", flüsterte ich mit zitternder Stimme, „er hat abgelehnt."

Severus kniete sich vor mir hin und nahm meine beiden Hände in seine. Ernst blickte mir in die Augen und sagte bestimmt: „Ich kann verstehen, warum Albus den Fluch nicht an Dir anwenden wollte – auch ich werde es nicht tun." Nach einer Pause fuhr er mit einem bitteren Unterton in der Stimme fort: „Aber es gibt andere Wege, einen Menschen zu töten. Glaub mir, ich weiß wovon ich rede." Überrascht blickte ich Severus an und fragte: „Das heißt, Du willst mir helfen? Du wirst mir beim Sterben helfen?"

„Ja", antwortete er traurig, „ich werde Dir helfen. Weil ich Dich liebe."


	13. Tod, wohin man blickt

Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

_Sevena: Ich muß gestehen, ich habe auch öfter mal schwarz gelesen, aber seitdem ich selber Reviews erhalte, nehme ich mir ein Beispiel an Euch Lieben und reviewe selbst fleißig! Dankeschön für Deines!_

_Anna2509: Man wird sehen, man wird sehen… Vielleicht gibt's ja nix zu merken… ;) Ja, Severus entwickelt einen Sinn für Fürsorge, ich fürchte jedoch, er ist mir in den letzten Kapiteln etwas zu sehr in den Weichspüler gefallen:D Naja, whatever._

_Ah cool, Jahrgang '78?_

_BTW: Habe gestern abend HP4 im Kino gesehen. Fav Scene: SS beim Ärmelhochkrempeln! sigh_

--- Kapitel 13: Tod, wohin man blickt ---

Severus machte ernst: Er stürzte sich in seinem Quartier auf seine eigenen Bücher und zusätzlich noch auf eine Menge aus der Bibliothek und recherchierte wie ein Besessener. Er kam nur noch sporadisch zum Essen in die Große Halle und wir sahen uns viel seltener als bisher. Die wenigen Treffen, die zwischen uns stattfanden, waren sehr rational und galten nur der Lösung meines Problems. Zärtlichkeiten und Liebesbekundungen tauschten wir kaum noch aus. Ich vermutete, daß Severus beschlossen hatte, das emotionale Band zu kappen, das zwischen uns wie ein zartes Pflänzchen gewachsen war. Daß ich selbst bis ins Innerste meines Herzens erstarrt war, und Severus meine Kälte spüren konnte, gab ich vor mir selbst nicht zu.

Ich zerbrach mir meinerseits täglich den Kopf darüber, wie ich am schmerzlosesten und schnellsten sterben könnte. Den Gedanken an Selbstmord hatte ich nach einer furchterregenden Erfahrung auf Hogwarts' höchstem Turm verworfen. Ich hatte vorgehabt, mich auf die Fensterbank zu setzen und meine Beine aus dem offenen Fenster baumeln zu lassen, um zu sehen, wie mich die Höhe ängstigen würde. Ich schaffte es jedoch nicht einmal, nach unten zu schauen, ohne daß mir schwindlig wurde, obwohl ich mit meinen Füßen noch auf festem Boden im Zimmer stand. Dort oben kam mir die Erkenntnis, daß ich es niemals schaffen würde, mich selbst umzubringen. Mein Lebenswille war einfach zu stark.

Ein Unfall kam ebenfalls nicht in Frage, da Albus mir nahegelegt hatte, daß es für meine Heimkehr einen bestimmten Zeitpunkt gäbe. Die Unberechenbarkeit eines Unfalltodes könnte meine Rückkehr beeinflussen, wenn nicht sogar verhindern.

Übrig blieb demnach nur noch eine Möglichkeit – jemand mußte mich töten. Aber wer? Und wie?

Auch meine Schüler bekamen meine Melancholie zu spüren. Mein Unterricht, der vor kurzem noch einer der beliebtesten bei den Erstkläßlern gewesen war, wie ich mit heimlichem Stolz von Minerva erfahren hatte, wurde fad und langweilig. Meine intensive und erfüllende Beziehung zu Severus hatte an Farbe und Poesie verloren, und schließlich erschrak ich vor meinem eigenen Spiegelbild, als mir eine abgemagerte und blasse Paula entgegenstarrte, die nichts mehr mit der fröhlichen Frau zu tun hatte, die vor wenigen Monaten in Hogwarts eingetroffen war. So konnte es nicht weitergehen, ich brauchte eine Lösung, eine Perspektive. Als ich am absoluten Tiefpunkt meiner Stimmung angekommen war, ließ mich Albus zu sich rufen.

„Paula, meine Liebe, leider habe ich noch keinen Ausweg für Dich gefunden, aber ich konnte zumindest einen Zeitpunkt für Deine Rückkehr berechnen", erklärte Dumbledore traurig, als ich mit abgeklärtem Blick vor ihm saß. „Wann?" fragte ich völlig emotionslos. „Kommenden Donnerstag um genau 15:49 Uhr ist es soweit, dann wird sich der Spalt zwischen den Universen wieder für wenige Sekunden öffnen", antwortete Albus leise. „Dann bleiben mir noch fünfeinhalb Tage", stellte ich fest. „So ist es", bestätigte der Direktor, „falls ich noch irgend etwas für Dich tun kann…" „Nein, danke!" entgegnete ich kalt und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort Albus' Büro. Den nachdenklichen Blick, mit dem seine Augen mir nach draußen folgten, nahm ich nicht mehr wahr.

Ich machte mich auf den Weg zu Severus, um ihm von der Neuigkeit zu berichten. Als er mir die Tür öffnete, trat ich wortlos ein und nahm auf einem der beiden Sessel vor dem Kamin Platz. Severus setzte sich zu mir und blickte mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich fixierte eine Weile das flackernde Kaminfeuer, bevor ich meinem Mund öffnete und zu sprechen begann: „Noch fünf Tage." Wieder breitete sich Stille zwischen uns aus. Dann hörte ich Severus leise sagen: „Ich habe einen Plan."

Ruckartig drehte ich meinen Kopf und starrte ihm direkt in die Augen, in denen ich Trauer lesen konnte. Noch etwas anderes sah ich in seinem tiefgründigen Blick, ich konnte jedoch nicht erkennen, was es war. Severus sprach weiter: „In den letzten Wochen habe ich eine Menge recherchiert und viel über das Phänomen gelernt, das Dir zugestoßen ist. Es geschieht nicht so selten wie wir annahmen, daß sich Türen zwischen den Universen auftun. In der Tat wird sich schon etwa zwei Monate nach der nächsten, also der in fünf Tagen, erneut ein Spalt auftun. Nur die Tatsache, daß Menschen durch diese Öffnungen fallen, ist sehr selten und bedarf – besonderer Umstände."

Severus brach ab und musterte mich genau, während er die nächsten Worte formulierte: „Ich bin der Meinung, daß Albus sich geirrt haben könnte, was Deine momentane Existenz in Deiner Heimatwelt betrifft." Sein Tonfall ließ meine Eingeweide gefrieren. „Wie meinst Du das?" fragte ich schneidend. Unbeeindruckt von meiner Schärfe fuhr Severus fort: „Ich glaube vielmehr, daß Du und Dein ‚Alter Ego' die Plätze getauscht habt." Wieder machte er eine vielsagende Pause. „Paula, Du mußt gestorben sein, um hierher zu kommen, eine andere Möglichkeit gibt es nicht." Verwirrt erwiderte ich: „Aber das ist undenkbar, ich erinnere mich genau daran, daß ich mir gerade etwas zu essen zubereitet habe, bevor ich hier aufgetaucht bin!" Severus erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und ging nachdenklich zum Kamin. „Möglicherweise hast Du die Umstände verdrängt, die zu Deinem Ableben geführt haben. Niemand erinnert sich an seine eigene Geburt, warum sollte das nicht auch für den eigenen Tod gelten?"

Das mußte ich erst einmal verdauen. _Aber natürlich, es ergibt alles einen Sinn!_ ging es mir jäh durch den Kopf. „Die Paula Evans aus dieser Welt ist genau im selben Moment gestorben wie ich –", flüsterte ich entsetzt, „– in dem Augenblick, als die Pforte zwischen unseren beiden Universen offen war", ergänzte Severus. „Sie ist jetzt an Deiner Stelle in Deiner Welt."

Vor Bestürzung blieb mir der Mund offenstehen. Ich konnte nur noch in Severus' Augen starren, in denen ich plötzlich all die Zuneigung und Wärme sehen konnte, die er für mich empfand, und ich fragte mich, wie ich so blind gewesen sein konnte. _Er hat mich die ganze Zeit geliebt, und ich habe mich aus Egoismus von ihm entfernt!_ Schlagartig konnte ich nicht mehr gegen die Frustration, die Traurigkeit und das Verlorensein ankämpfen. Mit einem lauten Schluchzen stolperte ich aus meinem Sessel und fiel Severus in die Arme, in denen ich mich so geborgen und wohl fühlte – Empfindungen, die ich schon beinahe vergessen hatte. Mein ganzer Körper wurde von einem heftigen Weinanfall geschüttelt, als ich unter Tränen flüsterte: „Oh Severus, es tut mir so leid… so leid…" Er hielt mich fest umschlungen und wisperte mir ins Ohr: „Shh, es wird alles gut. Vergiß nicht, ich habe bereits einen Plan."


	14. Sterben, um zu leben

Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

_Anna2509: Danke :) Klar findet Severus eine super Lösung, wozu ist er denn so schlau?_

_Nee, '77, ist aber trotzdem ein großer Zufall! Viele Snape-Szenen sind leider nicht drin, er ist aber häufig als Hintergrundfigur zu sehen. Wenn er mal im Vordergrund steht, ist es meistens lustig, z.B. beim Drachen oder eben beim Ärmelhochkrempeln, aber sieh am besten selbst!_

_Liloe: Hach, DANKESCHÖN! Mir wird ganz warm ums Herz! Danke für den Tip, anonyme Reviews sind ab sofort erlaubt ;) Ja, Rickman ist schon sehr cool, und seine Stimme erst… sigh-sigh-sigh _

_Ich fand ihn schon vor HP ziemlich sexy, aber als SS ist er einfach UM-WER-FEND!_

--- Kapitel 14: Sterben, um zu leben ---

Ich stand in meiner kleinen Küche und schmierte mir ein Butterbrot. Plötzlich hörte ich ein klirrendes Geräusch. Verärgert ging ich in das Wohnzimmer hinaus und wollte nachsehen, ob meine Katzen wieder irgend etwas Zerbrechliches zerstört hatten. Statt zweier schuldbewußter Miezen stand mir allerdings ein furcheinflößender schwarzgekleideter Mann mit vermummtem Gesicht gegenüber.

Ich war so starr vor Schreck, daß ich nicht einmal schreien konnte, sondern den Mann nur mit großen Augen anstarrte. Er hatte offenbar meine Wohnungstür aufgebrochen und wollte mich ausrauben, denn er hielt einen kleinen Sack in seiner linken Hand. Mein Blick fiel auf seine Rechte, in der sich zu meinem Entsetzen eine Waffe befand. Anscheinend war der Einbrecher genauso verdutzt wie ich, wahrscheinlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, daß ich Zuhause war. Tatsächlich würde ich um diese Zeit normalerweise wieder im Büro sein, meine Pause hatte sich jedoch wegen eines Meetings nach hinten verlagert.

Der Mann sprach kein Wort, sondern hob nur langsam seinen Arm und richtete die Waffe auf mich. Automatisch warf ich meine Hände in die Luft und wich ein paar Schritte zurück. Heiser krächzte ich: „Bitte erschießen Sie mich nicht, ich tue alles, was Sie verlangen. Nehmen Sie mein Geld, aber bitte erschießen Sie mich nicht! Ich werde die Polizei nicht rufen, in Ordnung? Bitte – bitte…" Während ich wirr stammelte, erkannte ich, daß seine rechte Hand zitterte und sein Atem schnell und stoßweise ging. _Oh nein, der hat ja genauso viel Angst wie ich! _schoß er mir durch den Kopf. Fieberhaft überlegte ich, wie ich mich aus dieser Situation befreien konnte, ohne Schaden zu nehmen. Mir fiel allerdings nichts Besseres ein, als noch weiter zurückzuweichen, bis mein Rücken an die Wand stieß.

Der Einbrecher war sich nicht sicher, was er tun sollte und stand einfach nur mit erhobener Waffe da. Nach ein paar Sekunden, in denen man nur unser beider hektisches Atmen vernehmen konnte, näherte er sich mir langsam, bis er direkt vor mir stand, und ich seinen heißen Atem durch die Skimütze hindurch auf meinem Gesicht spüren konnte. Grauen stieg in mir auf, als er mich an den Armen packte und heftig an die Wand drückte. Unfähig, mich zu bewegen, schloß ich die Augen und spürte, wie der Mann meinen Sweater nach oben schob und meine Brüste grob betatschte. Eine einzelne Träne rann meine Wange hinunter und tropfte auf meine entblößte Brust.

Plötzlich jedoch erwachte Mut in mir. _Du willst Dich doch nicht etwa in Deiner eigenen Wohnung vergewaltigen lassen!_ Der Mann war gerade grunzend dabei, an meiner Tarnfleckenhose zu zerren, als ich aufschrie und ihm mein Knie in die Genitalien rammte. Zumindest hatte ich vor, diese zu treffen, leider ging der Tritt daneben. Die Überraschung war mir jedoch gelungen, und ich konnte mich dem Griff des Einbrechers entwinden.

Bisher hatte ich Filmszenen, in denen der Gejagte mit tödlicher Sicherheit über irgend etwas stolpern wird, damit der Jäger aufholen kann, als reißerisch und unrealistisch abgetan. Nun erlebte ich am eigenen Leib, wie meine Beine mir den Dienst versagten. Hilflos stolperte ich in meiner eigenen Wohnung über meine eigenen Schuhe, um mitten im Flur platt auf den Bauch zu fallen. _Oh, scheiße!_ dachte ich noch, da spürte ich schon, wie sich der Mann auf mich warf und mich grob auf den Rücken drehte. Schreiend wie eine Furie schlug und trat ich wild nach ihm, er hatte jedoch viel mehr Kraft als ich und kniete sich einfach auf mich. Ich ließ nicht davon ab, ihn mit meinen Nägeln zu bearbeiten – da hatte ich plötzlich seine Maske in der Hand. Wir hielten beide inne und starrten uns verblüfft in die Augen. Sein Gesicht war teigig und ziemlich häßlich mit den kleinen Augen und den dicken Lippen. Seine Überraschung wich sehr schnell rasender Wut, weil ich ihn nun gesehen hatte und identifizieren können würde. Im nächsten Moment hielt er mir seine Waffe an die Schläfe und –

Schreiend und schweißgebadet schreckte ich auf. Es war stockdunkel. Panisch vor Angst stolperte ich aus dem Bett und lief auf den Flur hinaus. Vor Severus' Quartier blieb ich stehen und hämmerte ein paarmal mit der flachen Hand dagegen. Meine Kräfte verließen mich, und ich sank schluchzend vor seiner Tür auf den kalten Steinboden. So lag ich dort, splitternackt, am ganzen Leib zitternd und tränenüberströmt, bevor ich ohnmächtig wurde.

Ich hatte gerade meinen eigenen Tod noch einmal erlebt.

Bevor ich richtig zu mir kam, spürte ich Wärme und Sicherheit um mich herum. Ich schlug meine Augen auf und fand mich in Severus' Bett wieder. Ein Schauder durchfuhr mich, als ich den Traum von letzter Nacht rekapitulierte, er wurde jedoch von größter Dankbarkeit verdrängt, die ich in diesem Augenblick für Severus empfand. Er hatte mich gefunden und sich um mich gekümmert.

In diesem Augenblick betrat Severus das Schlafzimmer und steuerte auf das Bett zu. Er trug ein Tablett, von dem es verführerisch nach Kaffee und Toast duftete und stellte es auf dem Nachttisch ab. „Guten Morgen", begrüßte er mich mit seidiger Stimme, „ausgeschlafen?" Geschmeidig setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und streichelte zärtlich meinen Arm. In diesem Moment überwältigten mich unbändige Liebe und Zuneigung für diesen Mann, und ich zog Severus auf mich. Wir versanken in einem innigen Kuß, während Severus versuchte, die Bettlaken zwischen seinem und meinem Körper beiseite zu schieben. Mit seinem Knie öffnete er meine Schenkel und begann fieberhaft, mit einer Hand die Knöpfe an seiner Robe zu öffnen.

„Weißt Du eigentlich", brachte er atemlos zwischen unseren heftigen Küssen hervor, „wie sehr ich mich nach Deiner körperlichen Nähe gesehnt habe?"

Ich antwortete nicht, sondern ließ meine Hände an seinem Rücken entlang gleiten und preßte meinen nackten Leib gegen die vielversprechende Beule in seiner Körpermitte. Dann begann ich, seine Hose zu öffnen, um seine beengte Erektion zu befreien. Ich ließ Severus keine Zeit, sich ganz auszuziehen. Er hatte sein Hemd nur halb geöffnet, seine Hose war kaum heruntergelassen, da drängte ich meine Weiblichkeit zu seinem Penis, und er drang ungestüm und brennend in mich ein. Ich begrüßte den Schmerz, er vertrieb meine Taubheit, bedeutete Leben. Erbarmungslos bewegte ich meine Hüften noch schneller, ich wollte den Schmerz bewahren, wollte mein Leben spüren.

Meine Verzweiflung schwappte auf Severus über, so daß er sich mit grimmiger Kraft ohne Rücksicht in mir bewegte. Sein Orgasmus überkam ihn schnell und lautstark. Erschöpft zog er seinen erschlaffenden Penis aus mir heraus und rollte sich neben mir auf das Bett. Liebevoll strich er die Tränen von meinen Schläfen, deren Kommen und Gehen ich gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Warum?" fragte er mit zärtlicher Stimme, blickte mich aber gleichzeitig besorgt an. „Ich komme mir beinahe vor wie ein Vergewaltiger." „Ich wollte nur sichergehen", antwortete ich vage und kuschelte mich an Severus' erhitzten Körper. Nach einer kurzen Weile erhob er sich graziös und begann, seine Kleidung zu richten. „Ich muß zu Albus, tut mir leid", meinte er bedauernd, „ich würde es aber sehr begrüßen, wenn Du hier auf mich wartest. Ich möchte mit Dir über meinen Plan sprechen." Er hauchte einen Kuß auf meine Lippen und verließ das Schlafzimmer. Am Türrahmen angelangt drehte er sich noch einmal um, erhob seinen Zeigefinger und drohte mir mit spielerischem Ernst: „Und wenn ich nachher auch nur einen Krümel von Deinem Frühstück zwischen den Laken finde, kannst Du was erleben!" Ich schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln und erwiderte: „Dann verteile ich besser gleich ein ganzes Toastbrot im Bett!"


	15. Kontakt!

Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

--- Kapitel 15: Kontakt! ---

Nach einem (beinahe krümelfreien) Frühstück begab ich mich in Severus' Badezimmer und nahm eine heiße Dusche. Als ich das Bad wieder verließ, wartete Severus bereits auf mich. Er saß in einem der beiden Sessel vor dem Kamin, in dem ein wärmendes Feuer prasselte, und winkte mich zu sich. Erwartungsvoll setzte ich mich in den anderen Sessel und strich mir das nasse Haar aus dem Gesicht.

Severus musterte mich eindringlich und begann zu sprechen: „Eine Sache vorweg: Ich weiß nicht, ob mein Plan funktionieren wird." Ich lächelte gequält und meinte: „Nun ja, es bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig, als es einfach zu versuchen, oder?" Severus nickte ernst und fuhr fort: „Für Deine sichere Rückkehr ist es unabdingbar, daß Ihr beide – Du und die andere Paula – wieder gleichzeitig sterbt. Um das sicherzustellen, möchte ich versuchen, mit… jemandem in Deiner Welt Kontakt aufzunehmen. Dazu muß ich allerdings warten, bis der Spalt sich in vier Tagen öffnet. Das bedeutet, daß Du noch mehr als zwei Monate hierbleiben wirst, bis der nächste Riß zwischen unseren Universen auftritt. Ich weiß nicht, ob meine Kontaktaufnahme klappen wird, aber sei versichert, daß ich mein Möglichstes geben werde."

Ich hatte seinen Worten mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen gelauscht und war enttäuscht über seine indifferenten Ausführungen. „Das soll Dein Plan sein? Das verstehe ich nicht. Wen willst Du kontaktieren? Wozu und wie? Aber am meisten quält mich die Frage, wie Du mir denn nun beim Sterben helfen willst!" Severus hob beschwichtigend seine Hände und erwiderte defensiv: „Ich verstehe Deine Ungeduld, doch laß mich bitte ausreden. In einem meiner Bücher habe ich nachgelesen, wie man eine Botschaft durch den Spalt schicken kann. Es ist ein kompliziertes Ritual alter Magie, es Dir zu erklären, führt jetzt zu weit. Ich werde meine Nachricht an mehrere Personen senden und kann nicht vorhersagen, wen ich letztendlich erreichen werde. Warte bitte bis Donnerstag, dann kann ich Dir mehr sagen." Severus machte eine kleine Pause und sprach dann weiter: „Zu Deiner Frage, wie ich Dir helfen werde, zu sterben: Ich werde das tun, was ich am besten kann, nämlich einen Trank brauen. Er wird ein starkes Gift enthalten, das Dich binnen weniger Sekunden schmerzfrei sterben läßt. Ist das in Deinem Sinne?"

Konfrontiert mit dieser Aussage, die mich die kalte Realität meines nahenden Todes spüren ließ, zuckte ich unwillkürlich zusammen und nickte schwach: „Dann werde ich wohl versuchen, das Beste aus den kommenden zwei Monaten zu machen." Severus hatte mein Erschrecken bemerkt und öffnete einladend seine Arme. „Komm her, Kleines." Ohne zu zögern erhob ich mich aus meinem Sessel, setzte mich auf Severus' Schoß und versank in seinen starken Armen. „Halt mich ganz fest, ich brauche Dich mehr als je zuvor", flüsterte ich mit zitternder Stimme. „So fest ich nur kann", murmelte er in mein Haar, „ich liebe Dich."

---

Die Zeit verging schleppend, doch schließlich wurde aus Mittwoch abend Donnerstag morgen, und ich konnte es kaum erwarten, nach meinem Unterricht zu Severus zu gehen. Um kurz vor drei Uhr nachmittags stand ich vor seinem Quartier und hob gerade meine Hand, um anzuklopfen, als sich seine Tür selbsttätig öffnete. _Oh, er hat den Einlaßzauber geändert_, dachte ich verwundert und trat vorsichtig ein. Nachdem ich einen flüchtigen Blick in alle Räume geworfen hatte, stellte ich fest, daß Severus nicht da war. Seufzend ließ ich mich in den Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen und bemerkte auf dem Beistelltischchen ein Teeservice, Kuchen und einen Zettel, auf dem ich Severus' Handschrift erkannte. Neugierig begann ich zu lesen.

_Liebste Paula,_

_wenn Du diesen Brief findest, bin ich mitten in das magische Ritual vertieft, mit dem ich hoffe, Kontakt mit Deiner Welt aufzunehmen. Ich will und darf dabei nicht gestört werden, daher habe ich mich in einen versteckten Raum der Dungeons zurückgezogen. Ich habe Tee und Kuchen besorgt; bitte bediene Dich und warte hier auf mich. Ich werde in Kürze zurückkehren._

_In Liebe,_

_Severus_

Also wartete ich auf ihn und ließ mir den Kuchen schmecken. Nach einer langen Weile hörte ich, wie die Tür aufschwang und Severus den Raum betrat. Gespannt wie ein Flitzebogen sprang ich auf, rannte zu ihm und bestürmte ihn mit Fragen: „Wie war es? Hat es funktioniert? Wer hat geantwortet? Sag schon, hast Du Erfolg gehabt?" Plötzlich fiel mir auf, wie ausgebrannt Severus aussah: Sein Gesicht war eingefallen, die Augen trüb, sein Gang schleppend. Spontan legte ich seinen Arm um meine Schultern und stützte ihn, während ich ihn zum Kamin führte.

Wie ein nasser Sack plumpste er in einen der Sessel und ließ einen erschöpften Seufzer vernehmen. Ich beeilte mich, ihm einen Tee einzuschenken und ging vor seinen Knien in die Hocke. Severus nippte an dem heißen Getränk und schloß müde die Augen. Schließlich begann er mit heiserer Stimme zu sprechen: „Ich war erfolgreich." Offenbar strengte ihn das Reden sehr an, denn er machte lange Pausen zwischen den Sätzen: „Jemand hat geantwortet… wird sicherstellen, daß die andere Paula stirbt… zum richtigen Zeitpunkt… so müde… muß schlafen…" Mit diesen Worten versuchte er, mit wackeligen Beinen aufzustehen. Wieder stützte ich Severus und geleitete ihn langsam zum Bett.

Kaum hatte er sich voll bekleidet darauf ausgestreckt, war er schon eingeschlafen. Ich wollte Severus nicht einfach so liegen lassen und begann, ihn behutsam zu entkleiden. Als ich alles bis auf seine Unterhose ausgezogen hatte, wurde sein Schlaf unruhig. „Nein… NEIN! Ich will nicht! Nicht…" Ich deckte Severus vorsichtig zu und setzte mich neben ihn auf das Bett. Zärtlich streichelte ich seine Arme und nahm seine Hände in die meinen, als er sie suchend vor sich ausstreckte. Beruhigend murmelte ich: „Ich bin da, alles wird gut." Severus schien meine Worte im Schlaf gehört zu haben, denn er entspannte sich sichtlich. Ich hörte jedoch nicht auf, ihn zu streicheln und leise zu flüstern: „Ich bin für Dich da, so wie Du immer für mich da gewesen bist, und dafür danke ich Dir. Vielleicht kann ich Dir nun endlich ein wenig von der Güte und Liebe zurückgeben, die Du mir so vertrauensvoll entgegengebracht hast. Mein Liebster…", zärtlich küßte ich ihn auf seine leicht geöffneten Lippen, „ich werde Dich sehr vermissen."

Unbändige Liebe für Severus durchströmte mich, gleichzeitig jedoch beengte eine große Traurigkeit meine Brust. Mit diesem Gefühlschaos in mir tobend blieb ich noch stundenlang an Severus' Seite sitzen.


	16. Doppelmord

Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

--- Kapitel 16: Doppelmord ---

Severus schlief ununterbrochen bis zum nächsten Morgen. Ich hatte mich am späten Abend neben ihn ins Bett gelegt und war in einen seichten Schlummer gefallen, aus dem ich jedesmal aufschreckte, wenn Severus' Schlaf unruhig wurde. Oftmals in dieser Nacht mußte ich ihn festhalten und beruhigen, weil er um sich schlug oder laut aufschrie.

Als mich schließlich die Strahlen der Morgensonne weckten, die durch das Schlafzimmerfenster fielen und mein Gesicht kitzelten, war Severus bereits im Bad verschwunden. Ich fühlte mich wie gerädert und streckte mich ausgiebig. In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Badtür und Severus erschien im Türrahmen. Ich setzte mich auf und atmete hörbar ein, bevor ich hauchte: „Mein Gott, Du bist… wahnsinnig sexy!" Severus stand einfach nur da, lässig an den Türrahmen gelehnt, mit nichts bekleidet als einem Handtuch um seine Hüften, mit nassem Haar, das ihm wild ins Gesicht fiel und einem schelmischen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Guten Morgen, Herzchen", begrüßte er mich mit seidiger Stimme, „hast Du gut geschlafen?" „Mitnichten", antwortete ich nicht weniger sanft, jedoch verschmitzt grinsend, „ich mußte nämlich die ganze Nacht auf einen gewissen Professor aufpassen, der ansonsten ob seiner wilden Gestik aus dem Bett geplumpst wäre." Daraufhin verzog Severus seine Lippen zu einem Schmollmund und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und gespieltem Empören fuhr ich fort: „Ich finde, dieser gewisse Professor sollte sich bei mir entschuldigen, weil er mich die ganze Nacht auf Trab gehalten hat." „Was wäre denn eine angemessene Entschädigung für diese Unannehmlichkeiten?" säuselte Severus, während er mit lasziven Bewegungen auf das Bett zukam. „Laß mich überlegen… wie wäre es mit… einer Rückenmassage", begann ich an den Fingern aufzuzählen, „danach Frühstück im Bett, dann eine Fußmassage, dazwischen Streicheleinheiten, und als krönender Abschluß ein –" der Rest des Satzes ging in gellendem Gekreische unter, weil sich Severus auf mich geworfen hatte und mich unbarmherzig kitzelte.

Er schien jedoch bereits nach kurzer Zeit mehr daran Gefallen daran zu finden, mich innig zu küssen und das Handtuch von seinen Hüften zu ziehen. „Na ja, mit geilem Sex gebe ich mich ausnahmsweise auch zufrieden", murmelte ich kichernd, und Severus bedachte mich mit einem spitzbübischen Blick, als er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue antwortete: „Weise Entscheidung, Herzchen, sonst könnte ich noch auf die Idee kommen, meine Entschuldigung zurückzunehmen!" Blankes Entsetzen imitierend flehte ich ihn an, das nicht zu tun. „Na schön", brummte er, „dann werde ich mal weitermachen – wenn Du gestattest?" Ich bekundete grinsend meine Zustimmung und keuchte kurz darauf erregt auf, als Severus das Feuer seiner Leidenschaft auf mich übertrug.

Wir liebten uns langsam und zärtlich, im krassen Gegensatz zu der Beinahe-Vergewaltigung am Vortag. Nachdem wir unsere Orgasmen ausgiebig genossen und uns eine Weile aneinander gekuschelt entspannt hatten, verließ Severus das Bett und ging zu seinem begehbaren Kleiderschrank hinüber. Die Natürlichkeit, mit der er sich trotz seiner Nacktheit bewegte, ließ das Blut in meinen Adern aufwallen. Er wirkte auf mich gleichzeitig begehrenswert, unschuldig, sinnlich und vor allem wahrhaftig. _Er ist wundervoll, er ist wirklich_, dachte ich und seufzte zufrieden, _und er ist mein_.

„Deinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen träumst Du gerade von Schokoladenkuchen", scherzte Severus, während er sich bekleidete. „Oh ja… tiefschwarze Schokolade… so schwarz wie Deine Augen… warm und flüssig… auf Deiner Haut… welch kulinarische Sinnesfreude… ", sinnierte ich mit tiefer Stimme und leckte mir genießerisch über die Lippen. Severus grinste nur und knöpfte sein Hemd bis zum Hals zu. „Hört sich verführerisch an, aber ich muß Dich leider enttäuschen – jetzt geht's erst einmal zum Unterricht." „Schade", meinte ich mit einem Achselzucken, „dann eben ein andermal." Plötzlich wurde ich ernst und sagte eindringlich: „Severus, nach dem Unterricht mußt Du mir genau erzählen, was Du bei dem magischen Ritual erlebt hast. Gestern abend warst Du… nicht besonders redselig." Severus' Blick wurde finster. „Ich weiß, Paula, und ich danke Dir für Deine Hilfe. Laß uns nach dem Mittagessen gemeinsam zum See hinuntergehen, dort sind wir ungestört." Mit einem knappen Nicken und einem flüchtigen Kuß verabschiedete er sich und verließ sein Quartier.

Als ich nach dem Essen den Weg zum See einschlug, sah ich Severus bereits am Ufer stehen, genau an der Stelle, wo wir zum ersten Mal Liebe gemacht hatten. Offenbar war er tief in seine Gedanken versunken, er bemerkte mich nämlich erst, als ich mich neben ihn stellte und ihn begrüßte. Es war mittlerweile Spätherbst geworden, das abgeworfene Laub der Bäume erstrahlte auf den Hügeln in feurigen Farben, der Himmel war klar und die kleine Wintersonne spiegelte sich im See. Unser Atem gefror zu weißen Wölkchen, als wir dastanden und die herbstliche Natur bewunderten. Es war kalt, und ich kuschelte mich eng an Severus, der einen Arm wärmend um meine Schultern legte. „Es ist wunderschön hier", murmelte ich, und Severus bestätigte meine Aussage mit einem kehligen Brummen, dessen Vibration durch meinen ganzen Körper fuhr. „Komm, laß uns ein paar Schritte gehen", schlug er vor, „sonst frierst Du zu sehr." Arm in Arm spazierten wir am Ufer des Sees entlang, als Severus begann, von seinem Erlebnis am Vortag zu berichten.

„Als ich gestern versuchte, jemanden in Deiner Realität zu kontaktieren, ahnte ich nicht, daß das Ritual so zermürbend und erschöpfend sein würde. Theoretisch funktioniert die Kontaktaufnahme so ähnlich wie flohen, allerdings gestaltet die Tatsache, daß der Geist zwischen den Universen reisen muß, die Angelegenheit ungleich schwieriger. Nur durch größte Konzentration konnte ich die Verbindung herstellen und aufrechterhalten.

Es gab mehrere Personen, mit denen ich Kontakt aufnehmen wollte, schließlich hatte ich keine Ahnung, wie die Reaktionen ausfallen würden, und ich wollte unbedingt sicherstellen, daß mich zumindest eine Person anhören würde. Da es sowohl in Deiner Realität als auch in dieser hier eine Paula Evans gibt, war ich sicher, daß es in Deiner Realität ebenfalls einen Albus Dumbledore, eine Minerva McGonagall und – einen Severus Snape gibt. Ich wollte mit jedem von ihnen sprechen und sehen, ob es eine Chance auf Verständigung gäbe.

Zuerst suchte ich den Albus Dumbledore aus Deiner Realität auf. Als mein Abbild in seinem Wohnzimmer erschien, erschrak er furchtbar und stammelte wirres Zeug vor sich hin. Ich versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen, aber hörte gar nicht hin. Schließlich ignorierte er mich völlig und versicherte sich selbst, daß er offenbar wieder halluziniere. Also machte ich mich auf die Suche nach Minerva McGonagall. Leider hatte ich auch hier keinen Erfolg, da die Frau schon seit Jahren gestorben war. Es blieb also nur noch mein eigenes Pendant übrig."

Severus machte eine Pause und wir gingen schweigend weiter am Ufer entlang. Ich war sprachlos vor Erstaunen über seinen Bericht und konnte es kaum erwarten, daß Severus weitersprach.

„Dem Severus Snape aus Deiner Realität möchte man nicht im Dunkeln begegnen. Er ist ein zwielichtiger und gefährlicher Mann, der für Geld alles tut. Solch ein Bursche kam mir für meine Zwecke gerade recht. Er war nicht im geringsten überrascht über meine ungewöhnliche Art, mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen, offenbar hatte er schon einige seltsame Dinge erlebt. Ich gab mich als Klient aus und erteilte ihm den Auftrag, Paula Evans umzubringen. Als Belohnung versprach ich ihm eine Menge Geld. Natürlich erzählte ich ihm nicht, wer ich wirklich war oder woher ich kam, gab ihm aber alle Details über Dein Pendant und den genauen Zeitpunkt des Mordes. Er stimmte zu, verlangte allerdings eine nicht unbeträchtliche Anzahlung. Glücklicherweise war ich über mein Abbild in der Lage, ihn magisch zu manipulieren, und ich machte ihn glauben, daß ich den Anteil bereits bezahlt hätte."

Severus blieb stehen und drehte sich zu mir um. Mit ernstem Blick schaute er mir in die Augen und legte seine Hände auf meine Schultern. „In zwei Monaten wird in Deiner Realität mein Alter Ego Dein Alter Ego ermorden. Im selben Augenblick wirst Du mein Gift schlucken. Das ist der einzige Weg, wie Du zurückkehren kannst. So gesehen mache ich mich des Doppelmordes schuldig", fügte er mit einem gequälten Grinsen hinzu.

Jetzt, da Severus mir seinen Plan eröffnet hatte, und da die Schritte zu seiner Umsetzung bereits eingeläutet waren, gab es für mich kein Zurück mehr. Mit einem sehr mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch flüchtete ich mich in Severus' Arme und drückte mich fest an seinen trostspendenden Körper.


	17. Der Tag der Wahrheit

Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

--- Kapitel 17: Der Tag der Wahrheit ---

Die folgenden Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Ich fürchtete den Tag meiner Abreise sehr, freute mich aber gleichzeitig auf die Rückkehr in meine Heimatwelt. Je näher der Termin rückte, desto mehr Zeit verbrachten Severus und ich miteinander, bis wir am Ende gar nicht mehr von der Seite des anderen wichen. Meine zwiespältigen Gefühle wirkten sich einmal mehr auf unsere Beziehung aus, diesmal jedoch ließen wir uns beide nicht davon beeinflussen, sondern genossen die letzten Tage und Stunden, die uns noch blieben.

Schließlich war der Tag der Wahrheit gekommen.

Als ich im Morgengrauen erwachte, war ich sofort hellwach und mein Herz begann heftig zu pochen. _Nur noch wenige Stunden, dann kehre ich nach Hause zurück!_ schoß es mir durch den Kopf. Severus, der neben mir lag, schlief noch fest und rührte sich nicht. Ich stand leise auf und verschwand im Bad. Nachdem ich mich gewaschen hatte, betrachtete ich mein Spiegelbild, das mir von der Wand entgegenblickte. Mein Aussehen hatte sich zwar positiv verändert, nachdem ich meine psychische Krise überwunden hatte, die Erlebnisse hier in Hogwarts hatten jedoch eindeutige Spuren an mir hinterlassen. Mein Haar war länger geworden, und meine Gesichtszüge wirkten weicher. Ich hatte wieder etwas zugenommen, war aber trotzdem noch schlanker als zum Zeitpunkt meiner Ankunft. Insgesamt, fand ich, hatte ich an Attraktivität gewonnen, was ich nicht zuletzt der erfüllenden Beziehung mit Severus zuschrieb. _Erstaunlich, was ein halbes Jahr bewirken kann_, dachte ich und ging nach einem letzten Blick auf mein Spiegelbild nackt zum Bett zurück, schlüpfte unter die warme Bettdecke und schmiegte mich in der Löffelchenstellung eng an Severus' Körper. Da bemerkte ich, daß er nicht mehr schlief, sondern nur noch so tat. Lächelnd bewegte ich meine Hand langsam über Severus' flachen Bauch, bis ich an der Basis seiner harten Erektion angekommen war. Sein Penis zuckte bei meiner Berührung, und ich umfaßte seinen Schaft zärtlich. Severus atmete scharf ein und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Mit dunklen Augen sah er mich an und flüsterte: „Ich möchte heute so lange und oft mit Dir schlafen, bis es Zeit ist."

Nach zwei Stunden wildem Sex begaben wir uns dann aber doch zum Frühstück, weil unsere Mägen unheilvoll zu knurren begonnen hatten, als wir gerade bei der dritten Runde angelangt waren. Am Belegschaftstisch warfen mir meine Kollegen mitleidige und wohlwollende Blicke zu, Albus jedoch musterte mich mit einem sehr rätselhaften Gesichtsausdruck. Severus hatte ihm stets über den Fortschritt seines Plans Bericht erstattet, jedoch war ich nicht wieder in das Büro des Direktors gerufen worden und hatte folglich in letzter Zeit nur wenig mit ihm gesprochen. Nach dem Essen kehrten Severus und ich wieder in die Dungeons zurück, um uns weiter unsere gegenseitige Zuneigung zu bekunden.

Irgendwann war es soweit: Severus lag über mir, verschwitzt und keuchend von seinem gerade erlebten Orgasmus, stützte sich auf seinen Armen ab, blickte mir tief in die Augen und brachte zwischen heftigen Atemstößen die Worte „Ich – kann – nicht – mehr!" hervor, bevor er sich erschöpft auf mich fallen ließ. „Himmel, so viel Sex hatte ich seit Jahren nicht mehr! Und dann auch noch so guten!" japste ich und streckte alle Viere von mir. „Dito", brummte Severus matt und rollte schwerfällig von mir herunter. Er blickte aus dem Fenster und wurde ernst: „So schrecklich es in dieser Situation klingen mag, Paula, aber es wird langsam Zeit." Traurig nickte ich und tapste ins Bad, um eine Dusche zu nehmen. Als ich mich gerade unter den heißen Wasserstrahl begab, öffnete Severus die Badtür und stieg zu mir in die Kabine. „So lange Du noch hier bist, will ich jede Sekunde mit Dir auskosten", sagte er liebevoll und umarmte mich zärtlich. Wir duschten ausgiebig und rieben unsere Körper mehr als einmal mit dem zarten Schaum des Waschgels ein.

Die Uhr jedoch ließ sich durch unsere Zärtlichkeiten nicht aufhalten und tickte unablässig weiter, bis Severus und ich schließlich angespannt in seinem Quartier vor dem Kamin saßen. Ich hielt eine kleine Phiole mit einer grünlichen Flüssigkeit in der Hand und fingerte nervös daran herum. „Es sind nur noch wenige Minuten, Paula, dann mußt Du das Gift schlucken", sprach Severus bedächtig in die Stille hinein, „bevor Du gehst, möchte ich Dir jedoch etwas geben." Er holte ein kleines Kästchen aus seinem Umhang hervor und reichte es mir. Überrascht nahm ich das Geschenk entgegen und öffnete den Deckel. „Oh, wie wunderschön!" hauchte ich und nahm eine feingliedrige silberne Kette mit einem tropfenförmigen Anhänger aus dem Kästchen heraus. Bewundernd streifte ich mir das Schmuckstück über den Kopf und betrachtete den Anhänger näher. „Öffne es", sagte Severus leise und ich entsprach seiner Bitte. Die beiden Hälften offenbarten zwei Fotos, eines von mir und eines von Severus. Unsere Abbilder waren jedoch verzaubert und bewegten sich in ihren Rahmen. Sie beugten sich sogar einander zu und küßten sich gefühlvoll. „Als Erinnerung an unsere Liebe", hauchte Severus. Ich war so gerührt, daß mir die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, und ich setzte mich auf seinen Schoß. „Danke, mein Liebster", flüsterte ich mit bebender Stimme, „ich danke Dir für alles, was Du mir in diesem halben Jahr gegeben hast. Ich will Dich nicht verlassen müssen, aber –" „Shh", unterbrach Severus mich und legte mir seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, „Du brauchst nichts mehr zu erklären."

Mit diesen Worten küßte er mich innig und lange. Es war unser letzter Kuß. Als unsere Lippen sich trennten, standen uns beiden Tränen der Trauer und der Liebe in den Augen. „Es ist Zeit", wisperte Severus und legte seine Finger zart auf meinen Arm. Stumm öffnete ich die Phiole in meiner Hand und hielt sie zitternd vor mein Gesicht, über das meine heißen Tränen strömten. „Ich liebe Dich", flüsterte ich erstickt und setzte das Gift an meine Lippen. Ohne den Blickkontakt zwischen uns zu unterbrechen, trank ich den kleinen Schluck der süßlichen Flüssigkeit. Schon spürte ich, daß die Wirkung einsetzte, wie sich mein Blickfeld einengte. Kraftlos ließ ich die Phiole auf den Boden fallen, und mein Kopf sank auf Severus' bebende Brust. Er umschlang mich fest, und ich hörte, daß er nun offen weinte. Seine Tränen fielen auf mein Haar und sein Schluchzen durchfuhr meinen ganzen Körper. „Ich dich auch!" wisperte er durch seine Tränen, und ich sah mit dem kleinen Rest meines Augenlichtes, der mir geblieben war, wie Severus aus seiner Robe eine kleine Phiole mit grünlicher Flüssigkeit darin zog. Meine Sinne waren vernebelt, doch ich begriff schließlich und hob mit letzter Kraft meinen Kopf.

Entsetzt mußte ich mit ansehen, wie Severus, mein Severus, der mit tränenüberströmtem und schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht seine sterbende Liebe auf seinem Schoß hielt, die giftige Flüssigkeit trank und die kleine Phiole in seiner Hand zerbrach.

_NEIN!_

Mein Mund öffnete sich noch zu einem stummen Schrei, dann fiel ich in bodenlose Schwärze und wußte nichts mehr.


	18. Alter Ego

Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

**_An alle meine anonymen Reviewer/innen: DANKE, DANKE, DANKE! Ihr seid wunderbar! dahinschmelz_**

--- Kapitel 18: Alter Ego ---

Paula saß in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer und wartete. Schon seit Stunden wartete sie, zitternd vor Angst und mittlerweile schweißgebadet.

Als vor etwa zwei Monaten ein seltsamer Mann einfach so in der Wohnung aufgetaucht war, in der sie seit einem halben Jahr lebte, und ihr mit raschen Worten erklärt hatte, daß sie am heutigen Tag umgebracht werden würde, suchte sie – versteinert vor Angst – mit ihrem Blick nach dem einzigen Gegenstand, der ihr ein Gefühl von Sicherheit gab. Der dunkle Mann fuhr jedoch fort, ihr zu erklären, was es mit ihrem Tod auf sich haben würde, daß sie dadurch nach Hause finden könnte. Vor Überraschung hatte sie den Mund nicht mehr zubekommen und ihm aufmerksam gelauscht. Er hatte ihr genau beschrieben, wie sie sich an diesem besagten Tag zu verhalten hatte, wenn sie in ihre Heimat zurückkehren wollte. In den letzten zwei Monaten hatte sie sich die Anweisungen immer und immer wieder eingeprägt. Paula wollte um jeden Preis nach Hause.

Die Uhr auf dem Fernseher tickte laut und zeigte mit unendlicher Langsamkeit das Verstreichen der Zeit an. Bald würde er kommen. Er, der Mörder. Paula schloß die Augen und atmete tief durch. Bloß keinen Fehler machen! Langsam rann ein einzelner Schweißtropfen von Paulas Schläfe in ihren Mundwinkel. Sie leckte die salzige Flüssigkeit mit der Zungenspitze ab. Nervös zog sie ihren Talisman aus der Tasche, den einzigen Gegenstand, den sie aus ihrer Heimat hatte mitbringen können – außer den Kleidern auf ihrem Leib. Sie drehte und wendete ihn zwischen ihren Fingern und spürte, wie er ihr etwas Trost und Schutz spendete.

So saß Paula in einem Sessel in einer Wohnung, einer Stadt, ja sogar einer Welt, die ihr völlig fremd war, in der sie sich nicht zurechtfand, und wartete auf ihren sicheren Tod. Ein kleiner Teil von ihr freute sich auf die Rückkehr nach Hause, ein sehr viel größerer allerdings hegte Zweifel an dem Plan, den der Fremde ihr vorgetragen hatte. Und der größte Teil von ihr hatte einfach nur schreckliche Angst vor dem, was in Kürze passieren würde.

Langsam wurde es dunkel, als der späte Nachmittag dem frühen Abend wich. Plötzlich hörte Paula, wie sich jemand an dem Schloß der kleinen Wohnung zu schaffen machte. Paulas Atmung beschleunigte sich; der Augenblick der Wahrheit war gekommen! Nach einem Moment des Schabens und Kratzens klickte es leise, und das Schloß war geknackt. Wieder wurde Paula von Stille umgeben, die nur durch das Ticken der Uhr unterbrochen wurde. Paula hatte den Sessel, in dem sie nun saß, so verstellt, daß er mit der Rückseite zum Fenster stand. So konnte sie den Flur beobachten, ohne sich zu bewegen. Jemand, der von der Eingangstür kam, konnte Paula jedoch durch das Gegenlicht nur schemenhaft erkennen.

Mit äußerster Langsamkeit drückte der Einbrecher die Klinke nach unten und schob die Tür behutsam auf. Ein Fuß schob sich durch den Spalt in den Flur, dann ein Bein, ein Arm und schließlich ein halber Kopf. Der Eindringling schien Paula noch nicht gesehen zu haben, denn er schlängelte sich mit aller Seelenruhe komplett in den Flur hinein und schloß die Tür lautlos hinter sich. Der Flur lag in einem düsteren Zwielicht, daher war der Fremde nur als vager Schatten auszumachen, als er sich vorsichtig dem Wohnzimmer näherte. Paula versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben und leise zu atmen. Sie schloß die Finger fest um ihren Talisman und beobachtete abwechselnd den Eindringling und den Sekundenzeiger der Uhr, die unablässig tickte.

_Noch zehn Sekunden_

Der Fremde hatte das Wohnzimmer erreicht und blickte sich suchend um. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, um mehr im Halbdunkel zu erkennen.

_Neun_

Noch ein leiser Schritt, und der Einbrecher stand im Wohnzimmer. Das schwache Licht von draußen, das durch das Fenster fiel, erleuchtete seine Gesichtszüge etwas. Er war ein großer schlanker Mann, den eine Aura des Unheils und der Dunkelheit umgab.

_Acht_

Er hatte sie entdeckt! Das schmutzige Grinsen, das sich auf dem Gesicht des Fremden ausbreitete, verriet es ihr. Paulas Herz schlug so schnell, als ob es aus ihrer Brust springen wollte, und ein leiser Aufschrei entglitt ihren Lippen.

_Sieben_

Mit katzenhafter Geschmeidigkeit bewegte sich der Mann auf Paula zu. Gleichzeitig sprang sie auf und versuchte mit unsicheren Schritten, den Sessel zwischen sich und den Mann zu bringen, ohne ihn und die Uhr dabei aus den Augen zu lassen.

_Noch sechs_

Der Fremde kam näher und zog mit einer behandschuhten Hand einen Gegenstand aus seiner Manteltasche. Im schwachen Licht blitzte es kurz auf, und Paula erkannte, daß der Mann ein Messer in der Hand hielt.

_Fünf_

Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen wich Paula immer weiter vor dem Eindringling zurück, der ihr unablässig folgte. Mit Genugtuung bleckte er seine gelben Zähne und spielte mit dem Messer in seiner Hand.

_Vier_

Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall stieß Paula mit dem Rücken an der Wohnzimmerwand an. Sie sog scharf die Luft ein und warf immer wieder Blicke zur Uhr. Der Fremde ließ ein knurrendes Lachen vernehmen und stellte sich genau vor sie.

_Drei Sekunden_

Sein übelriechender Atem schlug Paula ins Gesicht. Ein kleiner Teil ihres Gehirns stellte überrascht fest, daß der Einbrecher eine auffallende Ähnlichkeit zu dem Mann aufwies, der ihr von dem Plan berichtet hatte. Der Gedanke wurde jedoch schnell von ihrer Angst weggespült.

_Zwei_

Der Mann legte die scharfe Klinge an Paulas Hals und zog sie langsam zur Seite weg. Paula wimmerte vor Schmerz und betastete ihren Hals. Das Messer hatte einen langen blutenden Schnitt hinterlassen. Sie wagte nicht, sich vorzustellen, was ihr der Eindringling noch antun würde.

_Nur noch eine Sekunde!_

Paula holte tief Luft, nahm ihren verbleibenden Mut zusammen und stieß den Fremden mit aller Kraft von sich. Verblüffung zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab, als er mit den Armen rudernd sein Gleichgewicht zu halten versuchte. Paula streckte ihre rechte Hand aus, mit dem sie immer noch ihren Talisman umklammert hielt und starrte zur Uhr. Mit einem Ticken verschlang der lange Zeiger in scheinbarer Zeitlupe die letzte Sekunde ihres Lebens in dieser Welt.

_Null_

„AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Der Fluch hallte durch die kleine Wohnung, und ein greller Blitz erfüllte sie mit giftgrünem Licht. Der Fremde flog durch die Luft, krachte an die gegenüberliegende Wand und – verschwand. Im selben Augenblick erschien der dunkle Mann im Wohnzimmer, den Paula vor zwei Monaten schon einmal gesehen hatte.

Ihr Mörder.

Mit ernstem Gesicht blickte er zu Paula, die wie versteinert mit von sich gestrecktem Zauberstab und offenem Mund dastand und ihn anstarrte. „Ich habe ihn getötet", flüsterte sie mit zitternder Stimme, „nun töten Sie mich!" Severus nickte, hob seinen Zauberstab und stieß die ersten und letzten Worte hervor, die er an diese auf den ersten Blick so vertraute, aber dennoch so fremde Paula richten würde:

„Avada Kedavra!"


	19. Zuhause

Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

--- Kapitel 19: Zuhause ---

„Aua! Das tat weh!" Wieder einmal war ich unsanft auf meinem Hosenboden gelandet, diesmal aber nicht auf einer Wiese, sondern in einer Wohnung – in _meiner_ Wohnung! Überrascht sah ich mich um. _Wie zum Teufel…_ Mein Blick fiel auf einen Mann, der bewegungslos wie eine schwarze Statue mitten im Wohnzimmer stand und mich mit einem undurchdringlichen Blick musterte. Severus.

„Hallo Paula", begrüßte er mich vage. „Severus? Was ist –", begann ich zu sprechen, doch im nächsten Augenblick stürzten alle Erinnerungen wie ein Wasserfall auf mich ein, und ich schlug mir erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte ich Severus an und stammelte: „Aber… Du warst doch… ich habe gesehen, wie Du..." Verwirrt brach ich ab. Ich stand auf, ging mit unsicheren Schritten zur Couch und setzte mich. Nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen mit geschlossenen Augen konnte ich wieder einigermaßen klar denken. Ich blickte zu Severus, der seine Position nicht verändert hatte und mich immer noch aufmerksam beobachtete.

„Ich war tot." Meine Stimme klang ruhig und eben. „Ich erinnere mich daran, anders als beim letzten Mal. Es war – eigenartig…" Severus öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, ich hob jedoch meine Hand, und er verstummte. „Dein Plan hat funktioniert", fuhr ich fort, und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen, „und darüber freue ich mich sehr. Allerdings bin ich mehr als überrascht, daß ich Dich hier treffe." Gespannt blickte ich in Severus' Augen und wartete auf eine Antwort auf meine unausgesprochene Frage.

Severus erwiderte meinen Blick mit einem Schmunzeln und setzte sich mir gegenüber auf den Sessel. „Ich habe Dir in der Tat nicht alles von meinem Plan erzählt, weil ich nicht wollte, daß Du dadurch belastet wirst. Du solltest Deine Entscheidung nicht aus Besorgnis um mich in Frage stellen." „Wie hast Du es geschafft, hierher zu kommen?" fragte ich neugierig. „Ganz einfach", lächelte Severus, „genauso wie Du."

Und dann begann Severus, mir alles zu berichten. Wie er bei seinen Recherchen herausgefunden hatte, daß die andere Paula Evans aus der Zauberwelt stammte und eine äußerst begabte Hexe war; wie dadurch nach und nach ein Plan in seinem Kopf entstanden war, ein Plan, mit mir in meine Welt zu reisen; wie er nach seiner Kontaktaufnahme mit dem Snape aus dieser Welt mein eigenes Pendant aufgesucht und festgestellt hatte, daß Paula genauso unter Heimweh litt, wie ich selbst; wie er mit Paula seinen Plan besprochen und sie eingewilligt hatte.

„Ich wußte durch meine Recherchen, daß Paula in den schwarzen Künsten etwas bewandert war. Bei meiner Kontaktaufnahme bestätigte sie meine Hoffnung, nämlich, daß sie zu einem Tötungsfluch in der Lage war, und diesen auch anwenden würde, um wieder nach Hause zu gelangen. Ich erzählte ihr von einem Mann, der in diese Wohnung einbrechen würde, nannte ihr den Tag und die genaue Uhrzeit. Ich sagte ihr, daß sie diesen Mann töten müsse, oder sie könne nie wieder in ihre Heimat zurückkehren. Nach dem Mord würde ich ihr wieder erscheinen und sie umbringen, dann würde sie nach Hause kommen. Sie brauchte nur einen Moment Bedenkzeit, bevor sie zustimmte." Severus verstummte und schaute mich erwartungsvoll an.

Ich dachte eine Weile über das Gesagte nach. „Eine Frage habe ich noch", sagte ich schließlich. „Ich habe das Gift zuerst geschluckt. Wie konntest Du dennoch vor mir hierher kommen?" Severus nickte und antwortete: „Das Gift in Deiner Flasche war etwas schwächer als das in meiner. Daher bin ich wenige Augenblicke vor Dir gestorben, um genau so viel Zeit, wie ich brauchte, um Paula zu töten." Ich schürzte die Lippen und nickte anerkennend. „Weißt Du, Severus", meinte ich gedehnt und stand dabei auf, „ich fühle mich etwas hintergangen, weil Du diese Sache einfach über meinen Kopf hinweg entschieden hast." Wie nebenbei schlenderte ich zu dem Sessel hinüber, in dem Severus saß. „Ich hätte dazu ein Wörtchen zu sagen gehabt. Mindestens." Genau vor Severus blieb ich stehen und starrte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete ich, wie sich Severus' Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte. „Aber da Du nun mitgekommen bist", fuhr ich fort und wandte mich Severus zu, „kann ich mir meine Wörtchen ja für später aufheben." Mit diesen Worten fing ich bis über beide Ohren an zu grinsen und meine Augen blitzten schelmisch. Auf Severus' Gesicht spiegelte sich erst Überraschung, danach schenkte er mir einen Na-warte-Blick, und schließlich fing er an zu lachen und zog mich auf seinen Schoß. „Du bist eine kleine –" fing er an, doch ich verschloß seine Lippen schnell mit einem innigen Kuß. Nachdem sich unsere Lippen getrennt hatten, blickte ich Severus tief in die Augen und flüsterte: „Ich bin glücklich, daß Du bei mir bist. Ich kann Dir gar nicht sagen, wie froh ich bin!" Severus lächelte süß und umarmte mich fest. „Ich hätte mir ein Leben ohne Dich nicht mehr vorstellen können, Paula. Ich liebe Dich."

Nach einer kleinen Weile der Zärtlichkeit löste ich mich aus Severus' Umarmung und stand auf. Lächelnd breitete ich meine Arme aus und sagte: „So, genug der Gefühlsduselei, wir haben eine Menge Arbeit vor uns!" Severus blickte mich fragend an und ich fuhr fort: „Du mußt viel lernen, wenn Du in dieser Welt leben und überleben willst. Glücklicherweise ist bereits bewiesen, daß Magie hier funktioniert, die Führung des Haushaltes wird uns wohl ab heute kaum noch Kopfschmerzen bereiten. Ich grinste erneut und gab Severus ein Zeichen, mir zu folgen. „Komm, zuerst möchte Dir jemanden vorstellen."

Ich ging ins Schlafzimmer, kniete mich auf den Boden und schaute unter das Bett. Severus blieb hinter mir stehen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und fragte spöttisch: „Versteckst Du Deinen Besuch immer darunter? Das muß ich mir merken, falls ich mal unvorhergesehen nach Hause komme." Ich warf ihm einen entnervten Blick über die Schulter zu und streckte meinen Arm weit unter das Bett. Als ich ihn wieder hervorzog, hatte ich eine meiner beiden Katzen am Genick gepackt. Ich nahm das gefleckte Tier zärtlich auf den Arm, stand auf und drehte mich zu Severus um. „Severus, das ist Titus, mein Kater. Titus, das ist Severus, mein Geliebter. Sag Guten Tag." Mit diesen Worten drückte ich Severus das Kätzchen lächelnd an die Brust, der es instinktiv festhielt. Maßlos überrascht betrachtete er Titus mit großen Augen. Der kleine Kater schnüffelte an Severus und befand ihn offenbar für akzeptabel, denn er kletterte flink auf seine Schulter und rieb sich schnurrend an seinem Ohr. Ich prustete vor Lachen, denn Severus' Gesichtsausdruck, eine Mischung aus Überraschung, Unsicherheit und Neugierde, war einfach köstlich. Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand an die Seite des Kätzchens und streichelte das zarte Fell. „Hallo Titus", murmelte Severus versunken; er genoß die beruhigende Wirkung des Tieres sichtlich.

Ich beobachtete die beiden, und es wärmte mir das Herz. Severus war mit mir gekommen. _Weil er ohne mich nicht weiterleben wollte. Wie lange wird es wohl dauern, bis er sich hier Zuhause fühlt? Schritt für Schritt werde ich ihn in die Geheimnisse, Freuden und Tücken dieser Welt einführen. Auch mein Leben wird nun komplett umgekrempelt… Aber ich schaffe das schon – WIR schaffen das! Gemeinsam._

Mit Tränen des Glücks in den Augen ging ich auf meinen Geliebten zu, schlang meine Arme um seine Taille und sagte: „Laß uns rausgehen, ich möchte Dir die Stadt zeigen." Severus jedoch verjagte den anhänglichen Kater von seiner Schulter, küßte mich zärtlich und führte mich zum Bett. Während er mich sanft auf die Matratze drückte und dabei mit einer Hand die Knöpfe seiner Robe zu öffnen begann, überschüttete er meinen Hals mit kleinen Küssen und murmelte heiß in mein Ohr: „Vielleicht später… Ich habe nämlich vorher noch etwas anderes mit Dir vor."

Titus und seine Freundin Kitty saßen auf der Fensterbank im Schlafzimmer und beobachteten Paula und den fremden schwarzhaarigen Mann aufmerksam dabei, wie sie stöhnend, schwitzend und vor allem lautstark Liebe machten. _Der Kerl ist beinahe so engagiert wie ich in meinen besten Zeiten,_ dachte der Kater anerkennend. Dann sprang er träge von der Fensterbank und lief mit einem gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Raum.


	20. Epilog

Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

--- Kapitel 20: Epilog ---

Pip… Pip… Pip… Pip-pip-pip … Pip-pip-pip… PIP-PIP-PIP-PIP-PIP

Das Geräusch riß mich aus einem tiefen Schlummer. Mit geschlossenen Augen und einem unwilligen Stöhnen suchte ich mit der Hand nach dem Wecker und stellte das Klingeln ab. Todmüde kuschelte ich mich tiefer unter die Bettdecke und an den warmen nackten Körper des Mannes, der neben mir lag, und dessen Nachtruhe von dem penetranten Wecker offenbar ungestört geblieben war. Ich gähnte herzhaft und streichelte mit einer Hand den Bauch meines Bettgefährten. „Aufstehen, Süßer", flüsterte ich in sein Ohr. Ich bekam nur sein regelmäßiges Atmen zur Antwort. „Hey Baby, aufwachen", versuchte ich es etwas lauter. Keine Reaktion. _Na schön, wie Du willst!_ Leise richtete ich mich auf, positionierte mich rittlings auf seinem Bauch – seine morgendliche Erektion wohlweislich nicht berührend – und legte meine Hände an seine Seiten.

„AUF-WACH-EN!" schrie ich lachend, kitzelte seine Seiten und hielt ihn mit meinen Beinen fest. Das wirkte sofort, diesmal bekam ich eine Antwort, nämlich ein erschrecktes „Waa…?" und dann ein langgezogenes „AaaaaAAAAUFHÖREN!" und herzhaftes Lachen und kurz darauf ein „Runter von mir, SOFORT!" und wieder Lachen. Ich dachte jedoch nicht daran, aufzuhören und kitzelte ihn munter weiter. Er mußte all seine Kraft aufwenden, um mich umzudrehen und sich auf mich zu legen. Meine Handgelenke über meinem Kopf festhaltend näherte sich sein Gesicht dem meinem, und sein Haar fiel auf meine Wangen. „Tu das nie – nie – nie wieder", schnurrte er und grinste schelmisch. „Sonst was?" fragte ich frech und biß ihm flink in die Nasenspitze. Er zuckte zurück, Überraschung zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht. „Du kleines Scheusal", knurrte er, setzte sich rittlings auf mich und begann nun seinerseits, mich erbarmungslos zu kitzeln. „Nein… aufhören… ersticke…" brachte ich mühsam unter viel Gelächter hervor, bis er schließlich aufhörte, die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte und mich mit einem Schmollmund musterte.

Ich schöpfte Atmen und sagte dann: „Kannst Du Dich noch an das letzte Mal erinnern, als wir in dieser Situation waren? Du hast mich einfach im Bett liegenlassen und bist aus meinem Zimmer gestürmt." Seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich, und er legte sich neben mich, seinen Kopf auf einen Arm gestützt. „Ja, ich erinnere mich, obwohl es jetzt schon über zwei Jahre her ist. Damals wollte ich noch nicht wahrhaben, daß Du das Beste warst, was mir passieren konnte." „Warst?" fragte ich neckisch nach. „Nun ja, Liebe macht blind, und seit ich in letzter Zeit etwas klarer sehen kann, habe ich meine Meinung darüber etwas revidiert", erklärte er mit einem süffisanten Grinsen, und ich schlug ihm lautstark protestierend ein Kopfkissen ins Gesicht. „Severus Snape, Sie sind unhöflich, unverschämt und gemein!" Er näherte sich mir und hauchte mir einen zärtlichen Kuß auf die Lippen. Dann flüsterte er: „Und Sie sind unverfroren, großmäulig und dreist, Paula Snape." Wieder küßte er mich. „Neben wunderschön, sexy, intelligent und begehrenswert." Ich schlang einen Arm um ihn, dann fielen wir eng umschlungen auf die Matratze zurück und versanken in erregender Zärtlichkeit und leidenschaftlicher Liebe.

Nach einer langen Weile warf ich einen Blick auf die Uhr und erschrak ob der fortgeschrittenen Stunde: „Severus! Meine Güte, wie Die Zeit vorbeifliegt! Beeil Dich, Du mußt in… nein, _vor_ zehn Minuten losfahren!" „Oh!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren sprang Severus aus dem Bett und ins Bad. Nachdem Severus' Platz freigeworden war, sprang Titus sofort auf das Bett und kuschelte sich in die noch warmen Laken. Ich lehnte mich mit dem Rücken an das Kopfende und streichelte den schnurrenden Kater geistesabwesend, während ich Severus im Bad beobachtete. _Er hat sich schon so gut angepaßt_, dachte ich bewundernd, _an das Leben in dieser Welt, an die Beziehung mit mir, an den neuen Job – alles klappt so reibungslos_. Severus verließ das Bad und zog sich schnell ein paar Jeans, ein schwarzes Longsleeve, ein Jackett und seine Sneakers an und band sich das schulterlange Haar zum Pferdeschwanz. _Alles ist so normal geworden_, sinnierte ich, und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf mein Gesicht.

Severus war fertig und beugte sich zu mir herunter, um mir einen Abschiedskuß zu geben. „Heute habe ich nur zwei Vorlesungen für ein erstes Semester und eine Doppelstunde Assistentenseminar in Botanik. Gegen vier sollte ich zurück sein. Ich nehme Dein Auto, das steht vor der Garage, okay?" Damit verließ er das Schlafzimmer und warf mir im Türrahmen noch ein „Lieb' Dich!" und einen Handkuß zu. „Auch! Um vier bin hoffentlich wieder vom Gynäkologen zurück. Bis später, Süßer!" rief ich zurück. Ich lächelte immer noch und strich liebevoll über die kleine Wölbung meines Unterleibes.

_Wunderbar normal!_


End file.
